The Thumb Sucker
by LoonyLunaLovegood
Summary: Misty Hosh has most of her friends in Slytherin. Weird, huh? But when Draco gets hurt and goes into the Hospital Wing to see him, she discovers a secret of Draco's. Lots of humor! Minor drinking, and some minor curse words. :D
1. Draco's Secret

Thumb Sucker  
  
Ok. I was getting bored with my other non-HP related fic so I decided to work on this one since the other one I deleted failed miserably. The people in the fic are the usual people. For example, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Malfoy. But there are NEW characters. Tommy, (Hufflepuff) Ash Sharp (Slytherin), Jamie Smith (Slytherin), Ravinie Masaki (Gryffindor), Botan Muyo (Ravenclaw), Audrey (Hufflepuff), and Misty (Gryffindor). (Me.) I hate this stupid Microsoft Word. It finds errors everywhere. Which sucks, by the way. Anyway, I don't know what the plot in my story is going to be and I will probably end up changing the title several times. MWA HA HA!!! Also, I probably need to say this. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter so there!!! We just made up our own characters to interact with hers. Thanks.  
  
POTIONS- Slytherin/Gryffindor  
  
Misty was tapping her quill on her desk in boredom when Jamie passed her a note saying:  
  
Misty,  
  
HELP ME!!! Malfoy told me that he liked me. Flint is going to be so mad when he finds out!!! What am I going to do?!  
  
Jamie  
  
Misty laughed silently to herself biting her lip when Jamie glared at her when she turned around to look at her. Snape stopped talking and walked over to Misty's desk and swiped the note out of her hands.  
  
"A bit old to be passing love notes, Miss Hosh? Is it from Potter?" asked Snape when a sneer at Harry. "No, professor..." said Misty turning a bit red. 'Oh, crap. Jamie is going to be so embarrassed. Not to mention Malfoy.' thought Misty. Snape opened up the note and read it. Then, he threw it away as if it was just garbage. 'What happened?' thought Jamie. 'I guess he really does favor Slytherin.' thought Ron. 'Slimy git.' Snape looked over at Misty. "Don't let me catch you passing notes again Miss Hosh. Or you will have to clean some trophies in the Trophy Room." threatened Snape.  
  
IN THE HALL- after class  
  
"I was so lucky!!!" said Jamie. "Yea, but if he catches Misty doing it again, you know what's going to happen." said Ron. "So, what's up? What were you laughing about?" asked Harry. "Malfoy likes Jamie." said Misty. "What?!" said Ron. "That slimy, spoiled, git?!" Misty nodded half-smiling. "Well, if it isn't Potter, and Weasley..." said a drawling voice. "I heard you liked someone, Malfoy." said Ron. "What? What are you on about?" asked Malfoy turning a bit red. Malfoy looked at Jamie who turned away. "Yes, we know. Misty told us everything..." said Ron delighting in seeing Malfoy squirm. Malfoy gave a nasty glare toward Misty. "What?! Jamie told me so I told Harry and Ron. At least Snape didn't read the note out loud. You are one lucky ferret." said Misty. Malfoy just left and Crabbe and Goyle were right behind him.  
  
TRANSFIGURATION- Gryffindor/Ravenclaw  
  
Misty was glaring at Cho while McGonagall was lecturing. 'I can't believe her!!! She gets excused from class because she thought of Cedric for some reason and ran off crying.' thought Misty. 'Yes, she is incredibly emotional.' said Ravinie telepathically. 'Yea, I can't believe what she did to Harry, though.' said Botan. 'Oh, you have feelings for Mr. Potter?' asked Misty raising an eyebrow at her. Botan kicked her from under the desk. 'He doesn't deserve that. No one does.' said Botan. 'Ok, goodness...' said Misty. "Miss Muyo? Please pay attention." said McGonagall. "Yes, professor." Meanwhile, Misty was tapping into Harry's mind. 'Harry? Do you like Botan? You obviously need a girlfriend.' said to Harry. 'Uh, why? I mean, she's smart and all and she died her hair red, because you guys look alike. I don't know. I sort of...' started Harry. 'Like Cho, still? GOD!!! You are so pathetic!!! Don't you remember what she did to you?! Honestly!!! Sure, you can have the courage to stand up to Voldemort, but you are a coward at asking a girl out!!!' Misty yelled at Harry telepathically.  
  
DIVINATION- Slytherin/Hufflepuff  
  
Jamie was still shocked about the whole Malfoy thing and tried to avoid his stare. Audrey was staring at Tommy and Tommy was staring at Jamie. Malfoy saw Tommy looking at Jamie and glared at him with a look that said, 'You better not look at her again!!!' 'Malfoy is staring at you, again.' said Ash to Jamie telepathically. 'No, really?' said Jamie. 'Yea, really. Gosh you need to pay more attention.' said Ash in a cheerful tone. Jamie shakes her head. 'And I wonder why we're friends...' said Jamie. 'WHAT? JAMIE!!!!!!!! How could you say something like that?' said Ash. 'Meany butt...' Jamie laughs silently reading her tea leaves. Ash was bouncing up and down staring menacingly at her tea leaves. 'Evil tea leaves. It says I will get a severe bite in the future.' said Ash. 'Hee hee. I wonder...' said Jamie with a smirk. Professor Ferenz the centaur looked in Ash's direction. 'I think Ferenz favors you, Ash.' said Jamie. 'Not as much as Malfoy favors you. MWA HA HA!!!' said Ash. 'Take that back!!!' said Jamie. 'It's true. Yes, it is...' said Ash. Ash starts bouncing again.  
  
LUNCH  
  
Misty was sitting at the Gryffindor table when Jamie came over looking paler than ever. "Misty, I can't deal with this anymore!!! Malfoy is driving me insane!!! He won't stop looking at me..." said Jamie. "He was staring at me in Divination and Tommy was to as usual..." Misty smiled. "Well, it's because he fancies you. Of course almost every guy in this school likes you, Jamie. You know that." said Misty. "I know, but he is so annoying!!!" said Jamie. "Give him some time. He'll probably start liking Pansy." laughed Misty. "True." said Jamie. Flint comes into the Great Hall. Everybody looks shocked and Malfoy shrinks in his seat. Flint comes over to Jamie and hugs her. "Flint? What... what are you doing here?" asked Jamie. "I missed you. Can't your own boyfriend come and visit you? How are your studies going? Getting good marks?" asked Flint. "Yes..." said Jamie. "Don't look so happy to see me. Has Bohannan been bothering you, again?" asked Flint. "Yea, he stared at me during Divination." said Jamie. "WHAT?!" yelled Flint. "Calm down, Marcus..." whispered Jamie. "Stay here." said Flint. "This could get ugly." Flint went over to the Hufflepuff table and pointed at Tommy and pointed toward the doors. They both walked out and Jamie sat down next to Misty. "Bohannan is a dead man." said Ron. Audrey leaves the Hufflepuff table and goes after Tommy and Flint. Jamie follows Audrey. Jamie went down the corridor and she noticed Flint was cursing and kicking the wall. "What happened?!" asked Jamie. "Where's Tommy?" Flint looked up at her and sighed. "Lucky man, Bohannan. His girlfriend saved his ass. I was about to punch him out, but she went in front of me. Foolish girl." said Flint. "That's Hufflepuff for you." said Jamie. "Oh, yes. And there's another thing you might need to know." said Jamie. "What?" asked Flint. "I don't know. You might get mad." said Jamie. "Don't play games, Jamie. What is it?" asked Flint. "Let's just say a certain ferret likes me..." said Jamie. "Malfoy..." said Flint. "That traitor!!! And he calls himself a friend of mine." Jamie rolls her eyes. "Duh. What do you expect from Malfoy? With a father like Lucius and all." said Jamie. "True, but he doesn't have the right to stare at my girlfriend!!! He should find a nice, vulnerable, Gryffindor." said Flint. Jamie glared at him. "Uh, I mean... Jamie you know that was a joke, right?" said Flint. "Mm... hm... right..." said Jamie. "Well, I am going to class. I'll see you later." Jamie gave Flint a hug and went on to her next class.  
  
CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURES- Gryffindor/Slytherin  
  
Malfoy was staring at Jamie yet again. Jamie was unaware that Flint was coming to her class to straighten some issues with Malfoy. "All righ'. Today we are going to learn abou' Lethifolds. They are very dangerous to wizards and muggles alike. Only one wizard escaped the Lethifold's hold. Can someone tell me what a Lethifold does?" asked Hagrid. Of course Hermione raised her hand. "Yes, 'Mione?" said Hagrid. "The Lethifold is a creature that looks like a moving cloke and can devour its victims by covering and suffocating them, rendering them helpless." said Hermione. "Yes, thas' righ' 'Mione. Five points to Gryffindor." said Hagrid. Hermione glowed and Harry and Ron gave her a thumbs up. "Hello, Hagrid. May I speak with Mr. Malfoy?" asked Flint. "It's urgent..." Malfoy turned paler than he usually is. "Sure, Flint. But don' be long. We're learnin' how to defend agains' Lethifolds." said Hagrid. Malfoy slowly walked over to Flint and they were gone within minutes. 'Oh, boy. Malfoy is in deep crap, now.' said Ravinie telepathically to Misty. 'Yea, but Flint has a reason to want to beat his sorry ass. Who wouldn't?' said Misty.  
  
CHARMS- Gryffindor/Hufflepuff  
  
Professor Flitwick was lecturing about various charms and Misty and Hermione were the only ones really interested. Misty and Hermione were taking notes and Harry and Ron were dozing off. Harry was sitting next to Misty and passed her a note saying:  
  
What do you think Flint did to Malfoy? I shudder to think. But about Botan, you're right. I do need a girlfriend. Botan is very smart and nice, but I don't think I am yet recovered from what happened between Cho and I. Sorry.  
  
Harry  
  
Misty nodded over to Harry and wrote back saying:  
  
Yea, I almost feel sorry for the prat. We are definitely going to see Malfoy in the hospital wing. That's for sure. You know how temperamental Flint can get. It's ok. Botan didn't even know I asked you out for her and I think she'd say the same thing about you. No offence.  
  
Misty passed the note back and saw Harry laugh. He took up his quill again and wrote back saying:  
  
You feel sorry for Malfoy? We are talking about the same person aren't we? Draco Malfoy? Remember when Jamie made a ferret appear and he freaked out. 'No!!! Get away!!! I don't want to bounce again!!!' God, Ron cried with happiness. That made his day. No, his year!!! I think he wanted to hug Jamie!!! I can't wait till I see Malfoy in the hospital wing. Ron will be glowing with happiness.  
  
Harry passed back the note to Misty and she read it and wrote back saying:  
  
Honestly, no one deserves a beating. Not even Malfoy. Malfoy is a horrible git, but he is a person like you and me. Ron needs to get his priorities in order. Ron is almost as bad as Malfoy at times.  
  
Misty passed the note back to Harry yet again and wrote back saying:  
  
You sounded just like Hermione. But you're right. No one deserves a beating.  
  
Ron was sitting on the other side of Misty and snatched the note away from her and read over it. He then got his quill and wrote saying:  
  
I think Malfoy deserves a beating!!! Stupid git!!! I hope he gets turned into a ferret again and bounces till he starts crying!!! You are too soft Misty. Or do you like the ferret? I bet you do, because you don't like any Slytherin accept Jamie. That's because you have been friends for a long time. Flint is now my hero!!!  
  
Ron passed it back to Misty who looked really angry with him. She read it over and wrote back saying:  
  
For Merlin's sake!!! I can't believe how incredibly stupid you are being!!! You are accusing me of liking Malfoy?! Now that draws the line. I am saying that no one deserves a beating no matter how awful they are. You sound so heartless when you say that!!!  
  
Misty bunched up the note in rage when Professor Flitwick turned around for a brief second and threw it at Ron and stepped on his toe.  
  
AFTER CHARMS- IN THE COMMON ROOM  
  
Ron looked red in the face when they returned to the Common Room and Misty sat down on a chair near the fireplace. Ravinie came in looking rather cheerful and looked around noticing a sudden change in mood in the room. Ravinie looked over at Misty who had taken her spot by the fireplace when she was in rage. She walked over to the chair and tapped her foot loudly.  
  
"Well, look who is steamed today. It's so ironic to see such a cheerful Gryffindor in an angry state. What has you tweaked?" asked Ravinie. Without moving her head, Misty pointed behind her where Ron was sitting across the room playing chess with Harry. "Oh. So why are you mad at each other?" asked Ravinie looking more interested by the second. Misty took out a piece of paper and wrote how immature Ron was acting and accused her of liking Malfoy. "Oh, well... that's a reasonable reason to get angry." said Ravinie in an unconvincing voice. "Listen, this is so stupid. This fight is not even worth losing a friendship over!!!" Misty looked at her blankly and smiled. I knew there was some good in you. You just needed a little push in the right direction." said Misty. "And you're right. It's really stupid. Ron, I am sorry I got mad at you. I am sorry. You're right. Malfoy does deserve it, but I am going to the hospital wing tomorrow to prove you wrong." Ron's face was less red, but he looked as if he heard a Quidditch match was cancelled. "What?! You can't do that!!! You never know what he could do. Madam Pomphrey could leave you alone with him and who knows what could happen?!" said Ron standing up.Harry pulled Ron down by the arm and sat him back down. "Don't worry Ron. He can't do anything when he's in pain." said Harry. "No, that's not what I meant. I mean, hello!!! Think about it!!! Hormones!!! A pretty girl by his bedside!!!" said Ron. "Ron, he likes Jamie. Remember? Quit fussing!!! You sound like my dad." said Misty. Hermione came into the Common Room with a load of books in her arms and sat down in one of the chairs next Misty. "Yes, Ron can be like that. And did you just call Misty, pretty?" asked Hermione looking around the chair to look at the reddening Ron. Ron murmured goodnight to everyone and went up stares murmuring something like, 'Why me? Why not Harry?' The girl laughed and Harry did, too. They all knew that Ron would be in a better mood in the morning when he had breakfast.  
  
NEXT DAY- MORNING- GREAT HALL  
  
Misty was playing with her eggs when Jamie came over with a wide smile on her face. "Guess what?" asked Jamie. "What?" asked Misty in a mocking tone. "Malfoy is in the hospital wing!!! He has one black eye and a broken arm!!! Isn't that brilliant? And the teachers couldn't do anything about it, because Flint doesn't go to Hogwarts!!! I have to tell Ron!!! He will be thrilled!!!" said Jamie walking away to find Ron. 'I swear... why don't people ever listen to me?' thought Misty. 'Well, I am going to visit Malfoy. I don't care what Ron says or anybody else. It was horrible what Flint did to Malfoy...' Misty finally processed what she had said in her mind. 'Why am I defending Malfoy? I should hate the bastard!!!' thought Misty stabbing her eggs maliciously. She hadn't noticed Ash who had bounced over from the Slytherin table and sat down next to her. "You look sad..." said Ash. "Oh, um. It's nothing. I was just thinking. I am going to the library, ok? I'll see you at lunch." said Misty leaving her untouched plate and set off to the "library" as she called it. Misty arrived at the hospital wing and looked at her surroundings. All the beds were empty except one. The Slytherin seeker was lying on the bed sleeping away. 'He actually looks more innocent that way.' thought Misty who silently laughed. Malfoy shifted in his bed and groaned. 'Probably either dreaming of Harry dying or snogging Jamie.' thought Misty with a smile. She walked over to the side of the bed and pulled up a chair. 'Or maybe it's a nightmare by the look of his expression. Maybe he is turning into a ferret in his dreams and he's bouncing away just like Ron wanted.' thought Misty laughing a little louder. Malfoy groaned again and laughed in his sleep and sucked on his thumb. 'Wow. Here's the great Malfoy heir. Sucking his thumb? Wait till I tell Ron this. The great Draco Malfoy is a thumb sucker!!! This is too good.' thought Misty. She couldn't help herself. She laughed even louder than before and covered her mouth when Malfoy grabbed her arm. 'Uh oh. Now I've done it. Malfoy, let me go. Oh, crap. I think I need Madam Pomphrey.' thought Misty trying to get free without waking him. She looked over at Madam Pomphrey's office door and didn't hear the rustling of the busy and harassed looking nurse. 'I guess I am on my own. I need to get free. I'll be late for History of Magic!!! Mr. Binns will surely kill me!!! I just need to break free of his grip, but, how?' thought Misty. Misty placed her free hand inside her robe and pulled out her wand. "Chagerous..." whispered Misty pointing her wand to her throat. "Malfoy!!! Get your bloody hands off me!!!" yelled Misty in Ron's voice. Malfoy let go of her hand while Misty closed her eyes hoping he wasn't awake. He was still asleep. Misty muttered the incantation and pointed the wand to her throat. She had her voice back again. "Wow. He can sleep." said Misty to herself. Malfoy woke with a start and rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed. Misty ducked beside the bed. "Madam Pomphrey!!! Your bloody potion worked, but it gave me nightmares!!! I heard Weasley's voice!!!" yelled Malfoy. 'Merlin, Ron was right. He is a nasty little bastard. Even to Madam Pomphrey.' thought Misty. Misty covered her mouth so he wouldn't hear her breathing. "Merlin!!! What can I do to get some attention around here!!! The bloody nurse isn't pulling her weight around here!!! Probably snogging another teacher, I suppose..." muttered Malfoy. Malfoy luckily slid off the other side of the bed and started pacing and Misty accidentally bumped the table behind her where a vase happened to be. It fell to the floor beside Misty and broke. The shatter muffled her scream, but Malfoy knew better. "Who's in here? Show yourself!!!" said Malfoy. He walked around the bed to the other side and saw Misty covering her mouth in shock. "Why are you in here? Did Madam Pomphrey send you?" asked Malfoy. Misty stood up trying to regain her dignity and composure. "No. I don't know where she is." said Misty calmly. Malfoy smirked. "You're Jamie's friend aren't you? Hosh, am I right?" asked Malfoy. Misty only nodded. "And you're friends with Potter, and his little crew?" Misty looked at him with disappointment. "So? Harry and his little 'crew' are very loyal friends. Now I understand why Jamie despises you so." said Misty. Malfoy chuckled. "She likes me. She is just in denial. Every bird in this bloody school likes me. At least for my looks." said Malfoy. Misty laughed. "Yea, right. And I am Queen of England. Honestly, I can see you haven't lost any of your dignity." said Misty. "Yes, thanks to your friend's boyfriend, my Slytherin charm is on hold." said Malfoy. "I don't know about that, Malfoy. It isn't just about looks. If Harry had gotten two black eyes I would still be his friend. He is an honest, and understanding friend. You, on the other hand I don't know..." said Misty smirking back at him. "Cheeky little bird aren't you? I can see why Jamie still hangs around you." said Malfoy getting strangely closer. Misty looked at her watch and gasped. "Oh Merlin!!! I am going to be late for History of Magic!!!" said Misty running out of the hospital wing. "Hope you get better soon.!!!"  
  
HISTORY OF MAGIC- Gryffindor/Ravenclaw  
  
Misty ran down several flights and finally made it to Professor Binn's classroom with one minute to spare and took her seat next to Botan. "Hi... Botan... Good... to see... you..." breathed Misty. Botan looked at her like she caught a deadly disease. "Have a little too much fun in the library?" asked Botan. "How... did you... know?" asked Misty trying to catch her breath. "Ash told me." said Botan. "But Ash suspected something was the matter so she followed you. And where were you other than the library? Why were you in the hospital wing? Paying a visit to Madam Pomphrey? Or paying a visit to a ferret?" Botan smirked. "Hello!!!" said Hermione as she sat down on the other side of Misty. "What's going on? Is something wrong?" Botan smirked even wider. "Our Misty paid the ferret a visit in the hospital wing." said Botan with glee at Misty's squirming. Hermione looked completely shocked. "Did you go up there to prove Ron wrong? It isn't worth it!!! What were you thinking? Do you know what Ron might say if he heard you did that?" asked Hermione. Misty then remembered something. "Sure, I do. But wait till you hear what I found out about Malfoy!!!" said Misty. Misty whispered into Hermione's ear and Hermione started laughing hysterically. "I knew he had some kind of flaw!!!" said Hermione. Botan was intrigued. "Tell me!!!" said Botan impatiently. Misty also whispered in Botan's ear and Botan started laughing, too. Botan passed a note to Harry and Ron who were sitting next to each other telling them of Malfoy's 'condition'. Botan also passed a note to Ravinie who was also amused.  
  
AFTER CLASS- IN THE HALL  
  
"Are you serious?! You saw him sucking his bloody thumb? Oh, this is priceless!!!" said Ron rubbing his hands together. "Just the blackmail we need..." Misty laughed. "And you haven't heard all of it either!!!" said Misty. Misty told them everything that happened and they all laughed till their stomachs hurt. "I can't wait to tell Jamie and Ash at lunch!!!" said Misty. "Trust me. Everyone will know by lunch." said Ravinie.  
  
DIVINATION- Gryffindor  
  
Misty was getting excited. After this class is lunch and people will know by then. Ravinie was having a bit of a hard time with her card readings. Ash is an expertise at Divination and Misty guessed she would give anything for her hikari to be there helping her. "I am so happy. I am no longer angry about you going to the hospital wing!!! In fact, I am glad you did!!!" said Ron. Hermione shook her head in dismay. "I feel kind of bad letting out his secret, but he does deserve it. After all the awful things he did you guys I think he will be hiding his pride for quite a few days." said Misty. "He can't blame you. He doesn't even know you saw it. And I told practically everybody in the hall so you don't have to feel guilty." said Ron. Misty nodded.  
  
LUNCH (BUM BUM BUM!!!)  
  
(AN: I know that sounded so mean, but I really needed something funny to spice up the story. It makes Malfoy look like a Momma's boy. Hee hee. Anyway, back to the story...) Misty walked into the great hall and it was buzzing with excitement. Misty sat down with Ravine, Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Botan, Ash, and Jamie came over to the table in a rush. "Is it true?!" they all asked in unison. Misty smiled and nodded. "Yes!!! Finally, some dirt on Malfoy!!!" said Jamie. Malfoy came over to the Gryffindor table in a rage. "Who the bloody hell has been saying I suck my bloody thumb?!" yelled Malfoy. Misty laughed and tried containing her laughter. "It was you?" asked Malfoy breathing heavily. Misty laughed again not phased by his cold stare. "It was me, Malfoy!" said Ron sitting across from Misty. "I told a few people. What are you going to do about it?" Malfoy glared even coldly at Ron and hollered at Crabbe and Goyle to join in on the conversation. "Ok, how about I hex you into the next galaxy, Weasley?" threatened Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle laughed stupidly. "Oh... I am scared! The ferret is going to attack me!" mocked Ron. Malfoy slid his hand into his pocket and was about to hex Ron when he felt a hard hand on his shoulder. He looked behind him only to see Crabbe and Goyle were no where to be seen. In their place was Flint. "How are you doing Malfoy? Still picking on Jamie's friends? Well, that won't do." said Flint in a rather cheerful voice. Flint then bent down to whisper in his ear. "This is where you leave..." Malfoy knew not to mess with Flint so he backed away and went to find Crabbe and Goyle. "I never thought I'd say this, but you're my hero Flint!" exclaimed Ron. "Yea, yea, yea, but that doesn't change anything between us, Weasley. You're still a Gryffindor. The only Gryffindor I really have respect for is Misty." said Flint. "What about Ravinie?" asked Jamie. "I am working on it." replied Flint. Jamie laughed. "That was brilliant how you spread that rumor about Malfoy. I've got to hand it to you Weasley. You're not half bad." said Flint. "Well, I can't take all the credit. Misty is the one who saw him in the act!" said Ron. Misty blushed. "You saw the prat sucking his thumb?! That's laughable!" exclaimed Flint. "Yes." replied Misty. "Which is why a question comes to my mind, why were you in there anyway?" asked Flint. "Er..." stuttered Misty. "Misty felt sorry for the git and 'visited' him." laughed Ron. "WHAT?!" exclaimed Flint. Jamie grabbed his arm and sat him down. "Is that true?" whispered Flint. "Well, no one deserves a beating!" said Misty. "I know that, but why did you visit him? Do you like him or something?!" asked Flint only half amused. Misty didn't answer and left the Great Hall all red. Misty ran down the corridor breathing hard. 'I can't like him! There's NO way! I've got to have fresh air!' thought Misty. Misty bumped into something hard and fell. Misty's eyes were close to tears and were blinded. She felt a hand grab hers and pulled her up. "You have a habit of appearing everywhere I am." said a drawling voice. Misty wiped her tears away and blushed, ashamed at how childish she looked and felt. Malfoy looked at her with concern. "What's wrong?" asked Malfoy. Misty shook her head and tried to turn and walk away to the Gryffindor Common Room when Malfoy grabbed her wrist. "Tell me what's wrong." said Malfoy making her turn around to face him. Misty glared at Malfoy and pulled her hand away from him and ran for the Common Room.  
  
COMMON ROOM  
  
Misty sat down in front of the fireplace and sighed in relief. If Malfoy knew how she felt, he would surely laugh at her. But what puzzled her is that he even cared that she was upset. She heard someone come into the Common Room. It was Hermione. "Misty? Are you ok? You looked a bit upset." said Hermione. "Yea, I am. I am also embarrassed thanks to Jamie's boyfriend." said Misty. "I am sure he didn't mean to make you upset." said Hermione walking over to Misty's chair. "Do you think I am crazy for liking Malfoy?" asked Misty. "No, I think it's kind of sweet. I mean, Malfoy has actually been decent to you." said Hermione smiling.Misty half-smiled back. "You promise not to tell anyone when I tell you this?" asked Misty who stood up. Hermione nodded getting anxious. "I bumped into Malfoy after I ran out of the Great Hall." said Misty. "Oh? And what did he say?" asked Hermione. Misty told Hermione everything that happened. Hermione opened her mouth in shock. "Do you know what this means?!" asked Hermione. Misty shook her head. "He fancies you!" said Hermione. It was now Misty's turn to open her mouth in shock. "What?! Why do you say that?" asked Misty. "Well, he asked you what's wrong? Did he look the least bit concerned?" asked Hermione. "A little..." said Misty. "Well, you shouldn't wait for him to say he likes you. Guys are incredibly stupid and they can't think for themselves. You need to take charge and let him know who's boss. Don't be too aggressive or you'll scare him away." laughed Hermione. Misty smiled. "Thanks Hermione." said Misty. "No problem. I am going to bed, now. See you tomorrow." said Hermione going upstairs. Misty sat in the chair thinking about what it would be like to get to know Malfoy and she soon fell asleep and the fire died.  
  
THE GREAT HALL  
  
Misty was in a really good mood. She had a terrific dream the other night, but she couldn't remember was it was about. (AN: Hm... I wonder what it could've been about... lol.) "Wow. You seem like you're in a good mood today." said Harry sitting down next to Ron. Misty sighed. "Yea, I had a glorious dream last night. The funny thing is that I can't remember a thing..." laughed Misty. Ron smirked when he saw Malfoy still glaring at him from the Slytherin table. "Looks like Malfoy is still mad at you, Ron." laughed Harry. Misty looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy giving Ron's back the super, evil, glare of doom. When Malfoy caught her eye he smirked at her. He pointed his finger at Ron and pretended to hex him. Misty laughed. "What's so funny?" asked Ron. Ron looked back at Malfoy and Malfoy stopped "hexing" him and started a conversation with Goyle who nodded stupidly. Misty laughed again, and Ron glared at Misty. "What was he doing?" asked Ron. "What he flirting with you or something?" Misty glared back. "No, he was just pretending to hex you is all." said Misty. Ron gasped and looked at her like she was a muggle who had discovered Hogwarts. "What?" asked Misty. "Take a picture, it will last longer." Ron was still looking at her strangely. "Ron? Are you ok?" asked Harry. Then Ron started breaking out laughing. "What?" asked Misty. "For minute I thought you actually liked Malfoy! What an insane thought, right?" said Ron. "WHAT? Take that back! I don't like him like that. I'll admit sometimes he's more mature than you." said Misty. "YOU DO LIKE HIM!" bellowed Ron. Harry covered Ron's mouth and Misty slouched down on the bench and blushed. "Why don't you say his name while you're at it!" Misty yelled at Ron. Ron looked shocked and a bit confused. "I can't believe it..." said Ron in disbelief. Misty got up and walked out of the Great Hall. 'I can't believe how immature Ron is being! I DON'T like Malfoy! I DON'T!' thought Misty. Misty went outside sitting under a tree it was getting dark. She sat there thinking for a while. She saw someone standing in front of her and they had their hand stretched out to take hers. Misty woke up with a start and was breathing hard. She looked up and she saw someone she never would've expected to see holding out his hand to her. Was her dream a premonition? "Are you alright?" asked the Slytherin. "I think so..." said Misty. "Why are you here?" Malfoy just shrugged. "I don't know. I just like to sit here and think." replied Malfoy.Misty just looked at him like she finally saw the real Draco Malfoy for the very first time. "You do? So do I." said Misty. Malfoy smiled his first real smile. Not a smirk, mind you but a real, genuine smile. "Where did that come from?" asked Misty. Malfoy's complexion went from the usual pale white to a tinted pink. "I... don't know..." Misty smiled and grabbed his hand and he pulled her up. "So, why are you out here?" asked Malfoy. Misty sighed. "I really don't want to talk about it. To keep it short, Ron is a big pain!" exclaimed Misty. "Weasley? What did he do now?" asked Malfoy. Misty looked down and realized Malfoy was still holding her hand. "I'll tell you if you weren't cutting off my circulating from my hand." said Misty. Malfoy blushed even more and finally let go. 'I think Hermione is right... (AN: BIG surprise!) Malfoy may actually likes me!' thought Misty. "Well, what did he do?" asked Malfoy. Misty sighed again. "Oh, he just pissed me off is all. I wish he would stop butting into my personal life." said Misty. She clenched her fists tightly. "Er... are you ok, Misty?" asked Malfoy. Misty stopped clenching her fists. "So, we're on first name terms are we?" asked Misty. "Is that a bad thing?" asked Malfoy. "No, may I call you Draco?" asked Misty. "I guess you could. Just not around people we know. People think we're still enemies." said Draco. "So we're friends, now?" asked Misty. "Well, if you want to be friends..." started Draco. "Well, since we're friends as of right now... do you want to talk some more?" asked Misty. "MALFOY!" yelled a voice. Malfoy turned around to see Flint glaring at Malfoy. "What are you doing here with a Gryffindor? No offence, Misty... Jamie told me to go after you." said Flint. "Nothing... we just ran into each other." said Draco. "Well, I will see you to class and then I will be leaving. Don't think I am not watching you, Malfoy." said Flint. "What are you talking about, Flint?" asked Draco. "I see your eye on that Gryffindor. Do you know how pissed Jamie would be if she found out you liked her? She would first tell the whole house and you'll be a disgrace to Slytherin. Well, besides Ash of course..." said Flint. Draco just ignored Flint and walked away.  
  
QUIDDITCH MATCH  
  
Misty was getting butterflies in her stomach as she watched the Quidditch captain explaining strategies. "Misty?" whispered Harry. "Are you ok?" Misty smiled back with a fake smile. "I am alright. I am just a little nervous is all..." Harry looked at her funny. "But you're never nervous..." said Harry. "Well, it's against Slytherin." said Misty. "But you never were afraid of Slytherin's team before." said Harry. Misty started to run out of excuses. How can she avoid eye contact with Malfoy? "Misty... does this have to do with Malfoy by any chance? Did he do something to you?" asked Harry. Misty blushed at his name. "Er... no! I mean... oh forget it!" said Misty. After the Quidditch captain was done explaining things, they flew out onto the field with red and green figures cheering. 'Oh God... there's Malfoy... what am I to do? Should I look at him and acknowledge him? Or just ignore his eyes?' thought Misty. She felt someone's eyes on her and looked behind her. It was Malfoy and she knew he knew she was a nervous wreck. 'We can't lose! Misty looks like she's seen a ghost! Why the bloody hell am I calling her Misty all the time now?' thought Malfoy. Misty turned back around and looked down below onto the field. There was Madam Hooch with the Quidditch chest. Misty looked at one of the hoops where Ron was ready and looked as though he wanted to charge all the Slytherins himself. "HELLO! Welcome to another Hogwarts match! Slytherin versus Gryffindor!" said the new announcer. The crowd cheered and Misty didn't look back at Malfoy. 'I have to concentrate on the match.' thought Misty. After a half an hour of the match Gryffindor won. Harry caught the snitch before Slytherin could score another goal on Ron.  
  
POTIONS  
  
Misty was still thinking about Malfoy and it was driving her crazy. The more people pointed out that she liked him, the more she realized that she genuinely did. Malfoy was sitting front and center of the classroom while she and Botan sat with her in the back. She noticed that Malfoy kept on looking back at her casually as if there was some interesting object to look at. His cold eyes descended on her and made her blush furiously. She thought she saw a slight smile and not a smirk. Misty looked away and pretended to be interested in what Snape was saying. "Now the art of potion making was a part of the wizarding world for many generations..." lectured Snape. 'Stop looking at me!' thought Misty. She turned her attention to the floor since she couldn't pretend to pay attention anymore she saw a note scuttling across the floor as if it had legs. She scuttled towards her chair and she picked it up as soon as Snape was on the opposite side of the room. It said:  
  
Misty,  
  
Wow, Malfoy keeps staring at you! YES! I am free! I can't wait to tell the whole house! He'll be furious. You won't mind will you? It'll keep him out of your hair. Just a suggestion for revenge is all.  
  
Jamie  
  
Misty responded back saying:  
  
I honestly don't care what you do. I can see why you went almost insane when he was staring at you. Tell the house what you want, but please don't tell them that I like him! PLEASE?!  
  
Misty folded up the note and tapped it with her wand. She set it back on the floor and it scuttled back to the Slytherin side of the room. She strained her head to see Jamie and saw her nod her head in response and she rubbed her hands together glaring at Malfoy. "Mr. Malfoy... do you find the wall back there that interesting or do I have to take away points?" asked Snape. Everyone including the Gryffindors gasped in disbelief. "Oh, settle down. I was just making sure he was paying attention. Keep taking notes!" shouted Snape. Why did Malfoy find himself looking back at her all the time now. He had thought he liked Jamie, but something was different about Misty. 'Why do I like her so much? It must've been that bloody potion Madam Pomphrey gave me. It made me go nutters. That's all...' thought Malfoy as he tried restraining himself from looking back at Misty. 'Everything will be normal the next day. It would just have been a bad dream.'  
  
THE WEEKEND- HOGSMEADE TRIP  
  
Malfoy had surprisingly not thought about Misty since Friday. It was clearly his imagination that he even had the idea of liking her. Or was it? He walked into the Hog's Head and saw his fellow Slytherins sitting at a table. Malfoy sat down next to Pansy which he regretted. "Draco... why were you staring at those Gryffindors on Friday in Potions?" asked Pansy. Malfoy hadn't expected her to mention that, but it wasn't surprising that she monitored everything he did. She practically worshipped the ground he walked on. "What Parkinson is trying to say is that a rumor has gone around that you like a Gryffindor." said one of his friends. "That's rubbish! Where did you learn that from?" asked Malfoy. Right then he saw Ash practically bounce into the Hog's Head as cheerful as can be. "It was her..." whispered Malfoy. "She probably told everyone..." Ash came closer to their table and was stopped by Pansy arm. "Can you sit down and talk with us?" asked Pansy. "Sure! I love to talk with my fellow Slytherins! What's up?" asked Ash clearly glowing. "Do you happen to know about a rumor that's going around about Draco?" asked Pansy. "Oh, yes! I remember! Yep, it's true! He's likes someone in Gryffindor. Yep! Yep!" said Ash bouncing in her seat. Malfoy's face turned slightly red. "Who is it, then?" asked Pansy getting rather anxious. "It's... Mmmmmm!" said Ash. Malfoy had covered her mouth in panic. "Such a kidder!" said Malfoy laughing nervously. Pansy glared at Malfoy for a brief moment. "Let the girl talk, Draco..." Malfoy slowly pulled his hand off her mouth. "It's good 'ol Misty! Yep! Yep!" said Ash smiling.Malfoy's heart jerked at her name and tried to avoid looks from his fellow Slytherins. "Hosh? That ugly, blonde, good for nothing, goody two shoes?!" laughed Pansy. "That's a funny joke! Draco, really... you really don't like anyone in Gryffindor. Not Hosh..." Malfoy still didn't look at them and was completely silent. "Well, that's not very nice! Misty may be blonde, but she's smart and funny!" said Ash her expression growing serious. Right when things couldn't get any worse... ahem... Guess what ugly, blonde, good for nothing, goody two shoes came into the pub? Misty looked around nervously and saw Malfoy looking so pale he looked transparent. She saw Ash get up from the table of Slytherins and walked over to Misty smiling. "Guess what! Misty! Guess what!" piped Ash. "What?" asked Misty afraid she might explode if she didn't tell her soon. Ash took in a deep breath as if ready to take a dive into deep water. He bad reputation was ruined by a Slytherin who couldn't stop bouncing... "Malfoy likes you! He got so embarrassed that he tried covering my mouth before I said your name!" squealed Ash. Misty felt like half of her wanted to fly and the other half felt confused. Jamie came in and saw Malfoy's expression. "Oh, did they finally figure out who Malfoy liked?" asked Jamie. "Yep! I told them and you should've seen his reaction!" said Ash tugging on one of Misty's sleeves of her shirt. "Just so you know Pansy called Misty ugly and blonde and whole lot of other mean things..." Jamie looked amused and pissed off at the same time. She walked casually over to the table where Malfoy sat. "So, enjoying being the center of gossip, Malfoy? Now you know how it feels when people whisper about you! And Pansy, don't you ever let me hear you talking smack about my friends again!" said Jamie threateningly.  
  
THE COURTYARD- SUNDAY  
  
Misty was finishing an essay for Transfiguration which was her second favorite subject beside Charms which she did very well in. She was still thinking about the other day when Malfoy looked mortified when she came in. Did he really like her? Part of her wanted it to be true, but the other part said no. She set down her quill unable to concentrate. For some reason she felt like she was being watched. She set her essay down and looked about her while sitting on a flat stone which served as a nice chair. "Who's there?" asked Misty out loud. She felt silly doing this since nobody answered. But she heard some rustling behind a few bushes a few feet across from her. She stood and walked to the bushes slowly. 'It could be doxys...' thought Misty. She didn't want to get poisoned so she retreated and got her essay and quill and headed to the library. She sat down at one of the tables and tried to write. She thought she heard the librarian come up behind her seeing as she's always paranoid about how students handle her books. She felt like she was being watched again and turned around to see the librarian writing away completely fixed on a piece of parchment to notice Misty. She turned back around to her essay and found that she was getting a little scared. She tapped her quill over and over slightly and began darting her eyes around the room as thought expecting to see Peeves laughing at her paranoia. 'Must be Peeves... he's always doing stuff like that... but it wasn't like Peeves to not show himself right away. He took pride in his nasty work...' thought Misty. "Hey, what's up?" asked a somewhat indistinguishable voice. Misty saw Malfoy come out of one of the aisles and sat next to Misty with slight difficulty. (AN: Of course you know where this is going...) "Malfoy? Are you ok?" asked Misty. Malfoy wrapped one arm around her waist and leaned a little too close. "I am quite fine, love. In fact, I feel wonderfulistic!" said Malfoy talking loudly his words a little slurry. The librarian shushed him and Malfoy turned around and stuck his tongue at her when she wasn't looking. "Let's go somewhere deserted... how about the Prefects' bathroom." whispered Malfoy still holding on to Misty. Misty pulled away, grabbed her things, and left the library. How could he do that? Play with her feelings like that when he's drunk? Malfoy caught up with her which she was about to go up the many flights of stairs. "Misty! Don't you love me?" asked Malfoy leaning drunk on the wall. Misty just glared at him and kept going. "Damn thumb sucker! Just leave me alone!" shouted Misty. "But I love you, Misty..." said Malfoy giving her a puppy face. "You don't love me! You're drunk, you prat!" Misty went up the stairs until she got to the portrait of the Fat Lady. Malfoy was still attempting to get up the stairs without falling over. Before Misty could say the password, a flash of light came right at her. "I love that Silencing Charm..." said Malfoy. Misty's mouth couldn't move at all or make any sound. Before Malfoy could even come closer she saw another flash of light hit Malfoy from behind. "Stupid ferret..." said Ravinie coming up the stairs. Ravinie pointed at Misty's mouth and uttered the counter curse. "Where did you come from?" asked Misty finally getting the feeling back in her jaw. "Oh, I just hang around... I usually hang out in dark places. I can't reside in the Gryffindor Common Room for long. It's always too cheery in there..." said Ravinie. Ravinie kicked Malfoy in the side. "What did you do to him?" asked Misty. "I used the Stunning Charm. Very useful in case of erm... people like Ash or even Malfoy..." said Ravinie. "What should we do with him?" asked Misty looking a bit concerned. Ravinie shrugged. "Just leave him there... the prefects will find him when they search Hogwarts for students out of bed with Filch." said Ravinie. She said the password and she went inside. Misty stayed behind and kneeled next to the unconscious Malfoy. She gently pushed his hair out of his eyes and admired his features. 'Crazy bastard...' thought Misty smiling to herself. She stood and went inside the Common Room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Heh heh... I love prolonging stories... hee hee. You will have to review at least once to find out what happens next. :D  
  
Love,  
  
Misty aka Loony Luna Lovegood 


	2. Draco's 2nd Secret

Thumb Sucker – Chapter 2  
  
Honestly, did you really think I was going to leave you hanging? Sheesh! What kind of an author do you take me for? Anyway, I had quite a few errors in the first chapter. Hermione walked out of her Divination class her 3rd year , because she thought it was a load of rubbish. So when Hermione "shook her head in dismay" she wasn't supposed to be in the classroom. So yea, I messed up pretty bad. Now on to the story! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
THE NEXT DAY- TRANSFIGURATIN- GRYFFINDOR/RAVENCLAW  
  
Misty was trying to pay attention in class, but she kept dozing off. Only the tapping of other quills of other students would keep her awake. She couldn't sleep last night. She couldn't stop thinking about Malfoy. She would toss and turn in her bed the sheets getting soaked with her sweat. She leaned her head sideways on the palm of her right hand considering she had a quill in her left. (AN: Yes, I am in fact a lefty...) She saw a note scuttle towards her on the floor as she looked around the room. It was coming from the Ravenclaw side of the classroom. Misty picked it up and opened it. It said:  
  
Misty,  
  
You won't believe what happened to Malfoy last night! One of the prefects caught him outside the Gryffindor portrait of the Fat Lady. He had a major hang over. Did Malfoy try to do something to you last night? What happened? You look really tired.  
  
Botan  
  
Misty wrote back saying:  
  
Yea, he was drunk. He was following me and telling me how much he loved me. He put a silencing charm on me and he got hit with a stunning charm from behind. Ravinie saved me. I am totally in her debt.  
  
Misty folded it and placed on the floor so it could scuttle back to Botan. (AN: If any of you are Yu Yu Hakisho fans, yes I used Botan's name in this story...) Misty set down her quill and sighed. She usually enjoyed Transfiguration, but she was too tired to pay attention. Professor McGonagall came over to Misty's table and tapped her wand loudly on her desk in front of her. "Miss Hosh. Please do get some sleep so you will be able to pay attention in my class." Misty nodded. She couldn't believe what had happened last night. Malfoy didn't love her. Why would he? He might just like her as a friend, but never more than that. He wouldn't risk his reputation even if he did like her more than that. (AN: Or would he?)  
  
LUNCH  
  
'STOP THINKING ABOUT HER!' thought Draco irritably. He was getting really tired of seeing her in his mind every time he woke up each day. Ever since he met her, he had a tendency to daydream which isn't what Slytherins do. They usually set out to turn their dreams into a reality no matter what they had to do. 'Why don't I just tell her I like her... in a healthy, non- obsessive way.' thought Draco. 'But what would the other Slytherins say?' Draco couldn't eat so he left the Great Hall.  
  
THE COURTYARD- STILL DURING LUNCH TIME  
  
Misty was sitting on her favorite rock in the courtyard. That was her favorite spot whenever she felt like thinking or just relaxing. She heard a rustle in the bushes. Misty quickly took out her wand and yelled, "STUPEFY!" She heard someone yell and curse. Misty slowly approached the brush and carefully craned her neck to look behind it. There was Malfoy lying on the ground cursing under his breath. "BLOODY HELL! Why did you go and do that for?!" Misty just walked back to her rock and sat back down. "Aren't you going to help me?" asked Malfoy irritably. "I have feelings, too." Misty turned her head and shot a cold glare in his direction. "Now what in the name of Merlin did I do this time?" asked Malfoy trying to get up without wincing. Misty just ignored him and tried to pretend she was looking at something of interest. "Are you still mad about the other night?" Misty rolled her eyes and Malfoy tried standing in front of her. Misty turned herself in the other direction. "I am sorry, ok? I wasn't thinking." Misty turned back around and beckoned him to come closer with her finger. Malfoy carefully inched closer and felt a sharp pain across his face. "What were you thinking getting drunk?! You are such a prat!" yelled Misty. Malfoy rubbed his red cheek and couldn't decide which hurt more. Her words or the slap. Malfoy sat down next to Misty on the rock and sighed. He was sitting indian style and ran his hand through his loose hair. "I guess I deserved that." said Malfoy avoiding her eyes. "I am really sorry. I'll understand if you don't ever want to speak to me again." Malfoy got up and was about to get off the rock when he felt Misty tug his sleeve. "When you put it that way... I forgive you Draco..." smiled Misty slightly. Malfoy smirked.  
  
"You called me Draco..." Misty blushed slightly. "Well, it's your name isn't it?" said Misty standing up. Draco was several inches taller than she was so she had to stand on her toes. She kissed him on the cheek. Draco blushed a deep red and cleared his throat as he jumped off the rock. "So you and Potter are over?" said Draco in a more serious manner. "Draco... how many times do I have to tell you that Harry and I are just friends?" said Misty sliding carefully off the rock. "Well, I figured..." said Draco running his hand through his hair again. (AN: That's his nervous habit. James and Draco have something in common... Weird...) "Well, you figured wrong." said Misty. "I love him like a brother." Draco looked relieved at her reassurance. "I am glad you apologized. You are lucky. If I were Jamie I still would've hurt you." said Misty smiling. "I swear I think she wants to kill me..." announced Draco. Misty laughed again. "Well, I wouldn't blame her. I think you need someone to protect you. Not just Crabbe and Goyle. You obviously need the protection." said Misty.  
  
Draco was getting really nervous. He was supposed to tell Misty how he felt. But he didn't know how. He'd never had this feeling before. Love was simply not an option as a Malfoy. All you were there for was to keep purebloods in the family which means to breed, and be in Slytherin. His father never really showed a father's love toward him. When his father would go away for a few days his mother was the only one who really treated him with mild kindness. Lucius did not settle for that nonsense when he was home. "Uh... Misty?" said Draco. "Yes?" asked Misty. Draco wasn't making eye contact at all and was staring at the ground. Misty walked up to him and tipped his chin slightly up to meet her eyes. "It would help if you made eye contact when you're asking a girl out, Draco..." smiled Misty. Draco was taken aback by her sudden impulse. "I... was wondering if you would be my girlfriend..." said Draco. Misty laughed. "That wasn't so bad now was it? Since when have you ever been shy of asking a girl out? Or do you really like me that much?" asked Misty. Draco had also been famous for picking out bimbos to drool over him. One among them was Pansy who acted like a drool monkey every time Draco said or did anything.  
  
Draco kissed her gently and took her hand in his. "HOSH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH DRACO?!" yelled Pansy from the entrance to the courtyard. Misty blushed smiled slightly hardly containing her amusement. "Pansy? What are you doing here? Did you follow me?" asked Draco. Pansy's eyes started to water. "I thought we were together..." wailed Pansy. "We were never together." said Draco looking annoyed. "Go away Pansy..." Pansy ran balling out of the courtyard and Misty laughed a little. Draco sighed as if some heavy boulder had been lifted off his shoulders. "Do you think Jamie might kill me?" asked Draco. "No, I'll protect you." smiled Misty leading him out of the courtyard.  
  
POTIONS- SLYTHERIN/GRYFFINOR (AN: DUH!)  
  
Jamie was sitting behind Misty and saw that she was staring at Draco again and he was staring back! 'Something is going on... someone isn't telling me something...' thought Jamie with an evil grin. After class Jamie sneaked up behind Misty and scared the crap out of her. "JAMIE!" yelled Misty. "That was not nice!" Jamie laughed. "Of course. I am a Slytherin, remember? MWA HA HA!" Misty just glared at her and started walking down the corridor. Jamie caught up and stood in front of Misty. "Is there something you want to tell me?" asked Jamie. Misty's eyes widened with surprise and looked around to see if anyone would help her. "What are you talking about?" asked Misty. All of a sudden Draco came out of the classroom and saw Jamie cornering Misty. He casually walked up and placed his arm around Misty's shoulders. "Don't tell me you don't know, Jamie..." said Draco. Jamie stood there and stared as if she had just seen him for the very first time. "You aren't..." Jamie started to say. Draco nodded. 'Oh God. I hope she doesn't kill me or Draco.' thought Misty. Jamie started laughing hysterically as if it was a joke.  
  
"No really? This is a set up to pull one over on me, right?" asked Jamie looking over at Misty. Misty just looked away as if saying, 'Does it look like we're joking?' Jamie was stunned. Flint came into the corridor and hugged Jamie. "Jamie? Are you ok? GAH!" said Flint finally looking over at Draco who still was leaning on Misty like he did that everyday. "What happened here?" Jamie couldn't say anything. "Well, we're going out if that's what you mean..." said Draco getting slightly annoyed at Flint's reaction. "But she's a..." Flint started. "Hello! I am still here smart one!" said Misty getting annoyed as well. "Let's go Care of Magical Creatures." said Misty taking Draco's hand and heading towards the grand staircase. "Can you believe that? Draco Malfoy and a Gryffindor?" said Flint. "Maybe Malfoy has changed for the better..." said Jamie. Jamie and Flint stood there thinking about it. "NAH!" they both said. "He's still going to be a prat to everyone else." said Flint. "Do you think we should tell Harry and all them?" asked Jamie. "No, I think Misty and Draco can scare the crap out of them by themselves. I know I am scared..." said Flint.  
  
CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURES- SLYTHERIN/GRYFFINDOR  
  
Misty and Draco were walking hand and hand down to Hagrid's Hut and saw Hagrid tending to some strange looking creatures. "Hello Hagrid!" said Misty cheerfully. Hagrid turned around to smile at Misty, but he just stared blankly at her. "Uh... good mornin' to ye Misty." said Hagrid. "Oh, Hagrid! Are those Billywigs?" asked Misty. Misty loved Hagrid's class a lot. "Er... yes they are. Could you tell me what they do?" said Hagrid as students began to approach them. "Well, it's native to Australia. It's rarely noticed by Muggles or wizards until they're stung. Those who have been stung have giddiness followed by levitation. Too many stings can cause them to hover for many days on end." said Misty. Draco was stunned at how much Misty knew. Harry, Hermione, and Ron came up to them and Ron looked shocked to see Draco and Misty holding hands. But Hermione was smirking. Harry looked puzzled and couldn't speak. "What? Are you green with envy Weasley because you can't get a girlfriend? Oh, that's right you are engaged to Granger aren't you..." smirked Malfoy. Misty jabbed him with her elbow at his rib. Ron's ears turned really red and he huffed away.  
  
"So, you guys are together.... What didn't Jamie say?" asked Hermione. "She thought we were joking for a brief second." said Misty trying to forget about it. "I thought so." said Hermione. "Well, we'd better try and calm Ron down. Come on Harry." She dragged the speechless Harry to another cluster of Gryffindors where Ron was steaming. A bunch of Slytherins were murmuring amongst each other glaring at Misty from afar. "Oh no... they look like they want to kill me..." said Misty. Draco looked over at them and glared back. "Don't worry about them. They'll come to respect you more. I'll make sure of that." said Draco. "MR. MALFOY! YOU MUST GO FETCH YOUR LETTER IN THE OWLERY! YOUR FATHER HAS WRITTEN TO YOU!" hollered Professor McGonagall. As she approached Draco she looked from Misty to him in an amazed sort of way. "Yes, Professor." said Draco walking back with her. Draco looked back at Misty and smiled. Misty smiled back as well as she could, but she didn't feel safe anymore. Not with the mutinous Slytherins planning her possible death. Ash walked up to the Slytherins and was as happy as ever. "Isn't Draco and Misty the cutest couple?" piped Ash. The Slytherins glared at Ash as one was ready to pounce on her when one held him back telling him she wasn't worth it.  
  
Ash bouncd happily over to Misty. "I knew they liked me! I heard them talking about you, Misty! Yesh I did!" said Ash. Misty's face turned pale with horror. "What did they say?" asked Misty. "They plan to humiliate you in class." said Ash. Misty turned even more pale as she looked over at the Slytherins who were delighting in seeing Misty shrink into fear. Was it possible Slytherins could smell fear? If they could, she was giving off a strong scent and the Slytherins surely noticed. Jamie walked to Hagrid's cabin and pushed through the group of Slytherins. They scowled at her and went back to planning. "Misty?" said Jamie looking serious. 'Oh no! Is she going to kill me, too? NO!' thought Misty. Misty shielded herself as though Jamie might hit her. "Misty? What are you doing?" asked Jamie looking concerned. "Don't kill me..." said Misty sounding like a helpless mouse trying to escape a murderous cat. Jamie laughed. "Why would I kill you? You're my best friend." said Jamie. "I might kill Draco if he breaks up with you or does something to you... heh heh..." Misty lowered her hands a little and let them go to her sides. "I think those Slytherins over there want to commit homicide..." said Misty. Jamie looked over at the Slytherins who had Pansy in their group. (AN: Surprise! Surprise!) "Those guys? No... if they tried they'd have another thing coming... at their FACE!" said Jamie glaring at them. Ash had gone to find Ravinie who was talking to Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Ash attacked her from behind and yelled, "RAVINIE!" Ash had tackled her to the ground. "RA! GET OFF ME!" yelled Ravinie.  
  
"I hope Draco gets back soon. I am scared to even walk by them." said Misty. "Don't worry. You have your friends. Hagrid is here so they can't do anything to kill you. Humiliate you, maybe. But they'd never do it in front of a teacher." said Jamie. Misty nodded, but still didn't feel safe. Misty sat down next to Jamie on the ground and watched Hagrid. She was too worried to pay attention. Draco came back from the owlery after a ten minutes had passed looking as though it was the end of the world. He sat down next to Misty and ignored her for the rest of the class.  
  
AFTER CLASS---  
  
Misty was walking silently with Draco up the grand staircase. "So what did your father say?" asked Misty trying to make conversation. Draco sighed and seemed like he didn't hear her. "Draco?" said Misty looking concerned. "Uh, yea? What is it, Misty?" asked Draco. "What did your father say?" asked Misty. Draco shook his head. "Nothing. Just a few family matters." said Draco. "Is everything alright?" asked Misty. "BLOODY HELL! Do you always have to know everything?! I said it was nothing!" yelled Draco. He fell to his knees looking as if he was in pain. He held his hand and was breathing hard. "Not now..." whispered Draco. He seemed like he was being tortured by an invisible force. "Draco! Are you ok?" asked Misty holding onto him. Draco could hear voices in his head and he couldn't stop them. Kill the girl... Kill her! The Dark Lord orders you! You can only prove your loyalty in killing her... She's a threat! He clutched his hand and seemed like he was breathing was short gasps. "Draco what's wrong with your hand?" yelled Misty. She tried to grab him hand but he pulled it away. "Draco.... Let me see your hand." said Misty. Draco shook his head and collapsed on her. "DRACO?! DRACO! Wake up!" cried Misty trying to hold his limp body up. "SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE!" She heard some cackles and saw some Slytherins coming towards her.  
  
What will happen next? Review! :D  
  
3 Misty aka Loony Luna Lovegood 


	3. Why He Hides It

Last time from chapter 2... Heh heh... This is now CHAPTER 3! Aren't you glad?  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Draco! Are you ok?" asked Misty holding onto him. Draco could hear voices in his head and he couldn't stop them. Kill the girl... Kill her! The Dark Lord orders you! You can only prove your loyalty in killing her... She's a threat! He clutched his hand and seemed like he was breathing was short gasps. "Draco what's wrong with your hand?" yelled Misty. She tried to grab him hand but he pulled it away. "Draco.... Let me see your hand." said Misty. Draco shook his head and collapsed on her. "DRACO?! DRACO! Wake up!" cried Misty trying to hold his limp body up. "SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE!" She heard some cackles and saw some Slytherins coming towards her.   
  
"Poor Hosh... scared and all alone..." said one of the Slytherins. "What did you do to him?!" yelled Misty. They all laughed. "I wouldn't be worrying about what's happening to him. I'd be more concerned for myself..." laughed the same Slytherin. Pansy let out a shriek of laughter. Misty was furious. She took out her wand and pointed it at the Slytherins. "Oooo... is Hosh going to fight us? Do you really think you can beat all of us? There's only one of you and too many of us." said Pansy. "Besides, don't you know what Draco is? You might as well go along willingly, because once you two have your happy little romance he'll end up serving him." said the Slytherin. "Serving who? What are you talking about?" asked Misty looking more confused than scared. The Slytherin pointed his wand at Draco's hand. "Take a look at his hand. Go ahead... Look at it..." he said. Misty came down on her knees and picked up Draco's hand which was covered by his cloak. She slowly pulled it off and saw a black skull with a snake slithering out of it. It was the Dark Mark. Misty's heart dropped into her stomach unable to move. She was in shock. "The Master saw that Draco was getting weak with this thing called 'love' and decided to teach him a lesson. Don't you see you silly girl? He would've killed you off in the end with our Lord's command. But he thought Draco was too weak and decided to take over Draco's mind. But it didn't work." said the Slytherin. "Now we'll finish you off!" He pointed his wand at Misty and said, "Avada..." SMASH! He was knocked to the ground by Jamie. "You stay away from her!" yelled Jamie threatening the other Slytherins.  
  
The Slytherins got away and Jamie tried to help Misty up. Misty was too shocked for words. "It's ok, Misty. The ferret will be fine. Misty?" said Jamie putting her arm around Misty to support her. "He... he was a..." stuttered Misty. "Yea, I know. He's a Death Eater. Or he's becoming one. He had probably gotten it before the start of term. I found out the letter that Lucius wrote to him was a letter of threat. He told him to get his affairs in order and either never see you again or kill you." said Jamie. "But, how could that be?" said Misty finally coming to her senses. "You'd be surprised. It looks like Voldemort tried to take over his body so he could kill you off. He thought you were a threat to Draco, because he was a Death Eater in training. That was his final test of loyalty, but he failed." said Jamie. "We'd better get him to the Hospital Wing then." said Misty as though it was just a horrible nightmare. Misty muttered a levitation charm and levitated him to the Hospital Wing with Jamie behind.  
  
HOSPITAL WING---  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Botan, Ravinie, and Ash joined Misty and Jamie in the Hospital Wing. "He looks a bit peaky..." said Ron. "Ron be quiet. This is serious..." said Hermione. Misty was sitting on the left side of the bed with Draco sleeping soundly. Madam Pomphrey came rushing in looking extremely annoyed. "Oh, away with you! Go now! Get to your dormitories!" shouted the nurse. Misty stayed holding Draco's hand. Madam Pomphrey was about to tell her to leave, but decided not to judging by the look on Misty's face. It was a face of confusion and worry. 'Why did you tell me?' thought Misty. Draco groaned suddenly and slowly opened his eyes. "Misty?" whispered Draco. "How did I get here?" Misty wanted to smile at him, but she just couldn't. "You passed out." said Misty. Draco looked confused. "What happened? I remember arguing with you and then..." Misty sighed. "I know your secret, Draco..." said Misty. Draco looked a little frightened at her remark. "What? You know about what?" asked Draco. "I know about this." said Misty dropping his hand. Draco looked at his hand as though it had betrayed him and looked back up at Misty. "I thought you'd find out sooner or later, but I never thought you would find out about it that soon. How did you know?" asked Draco. "Your Slytherin buddies told me just before they were about to kill me. I looked at your hand while you were unconscious." said Misty.  
  
Draco looked away from her. "So now you know everything." said Draco. "I know why you started avoiding me in our last class. Your father told you to do away with me didn't he?" asked Misty. Draco didn't respond. He just looked away from her. "Why didn't you tell me? You didn't have to hide it." said Misty. "What's the bloody point?! He would have found some way of killing you besides using me if we were still together. The only way for you to be safe is to stay away from me." said Draco rubbing his hand as though it still stung. "Fine. Let's pretend that none of this had happened and we're mortal enemies again." said Misty sarcastically. Draco snorted. "Sounds like a plan..." mumbled Draco. Misty couldn't stand it any longer. She slapped Draco upside the head and walked out of the Hospital Wing. "DAMN!" cursed Draco. "Mr. Malfoy! Please don't curse like that!" said Madam Pomphrey from her office. Draco sat up and kicked the bedside table.  
  
NEXT DAY—GREAT HALL  
  
Misty couldn't eat her breakfast. She kept on thinking about the fight Draco and herself had last night. Jamie came over and sighed. "For goodness sakes, Misty! Get over him! He isn't that good looking!" said Jamie. Hermione sat down next to Misty and tried to comfort her. "Jamie is right. He was a prat, anyway. Bad temper..." said Hermione. Misty couldn't stand all the sympathy she was receiving. She couldn't bare to look over at the Slytherin table. A lot of them sniggered as Harry sat down across from Misty. "I heard what happened. Are you going to be ok?" asked Harry. Ron sat down as well looked ravenous. He attacked his breakfast like it was nothing. Hermione shook her head in disgust. Misty's temper was rising and she usually didn't blow up and was very patient with her friends. But she felt like tearing everything and everyone apart. 'Breath, Misty... It's ok. They're just trying to make you feel better.' thought Misty. Ron wasn't any help. "Forget about that ferret. I always knew he was going to end up like his Dad..." said Ron through a mouthful of eggs. Misty picked up the pitcher of pumpkin juice and poured it on Ron's head. "Could you leave me alone? Thanks..." said Misty folding her arms. Ron wiped his eyes and said no more. Hermione tried to stifle a giggle. "This is ridiculous! I am going to have a word with Malfoy!" said Jamie. "You're just going to make it worse, Jamie." said Hermione.  
  
Misty huffed a bit and stood. "Jamie... it's not that I don't appreciate your friendship, ok? But it's not going to help the bloody situation if you keep pounding the stuffing out of my ex-boyfriend! He's never going to stop being a prat so deal with it!" shouted Misty. Nicole came over to Misty and sat down on the other side of her not saying anything at the look of Misty's face. Misty sat back down in a huff. "Ok, fine. I won't mess with him." said Jamie going back to the Slytherin table. "Are you ok?" asked Nicole. Misty took in a breath and closed her eyes for a bit. "No, Draco and I broke up yesterday." said Misty. Nicole looked shocked. "NO! I can't believe it. Why?" asked Nicole. Harry looked shocked as well seeing as Misty and Draco seemed happy together. "Did Malfoy say something to you?" asked Harry ready to pounce on Malfoy if he ever happened to come by. Misty smiled slightly at Harry. "No, we just had a disagreement. Besides, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin can't be together. It's just nature. Ron was right I hate to admit it." said Misty. Ron glowed with pride. "I was right?" asked Ron. Hermione frowned at Ron. "Don't get cocky, Ron." said Hermione.  
  
POTIONS---  
  
Misty felt slightly better knowing that her friends had her back. She had felt kind of guilty yelling at Jamie. She had to apologize. Misty got out her quill and a piece of parchment and wrote:  
  
I am really sorry Jamie. I didn't mean to yell at you. I was just frustrated from yesterday.   
  
Misty made the note scuttle over to Jamie's desk with her wand. 'I wonder if I'll ever be able to speak to him again.' thought Misty. 'NO! Why would you think that? He doesn't care about you. He's going to be a Death Eater. But he wants me to be safe. That's why he doesn't want to be near me. To protect me.' Misty was getting confused and frightened that maybe Draco might get hurt in the process of becoming a Death Eater. Voldemort obviously wasn't very merciless towards weak people. She saw a note scuttling towards her and she picked it up. She opened it, but it wasn't Jamie's hand writing. It was Nicole's hand writing. It said:  
  
OMG! Harry asked me out! Can you believe it? He asked me before class. Do you think we'll be together for a long time? I am sorry about you and Draco, though. You were really a cute couple. Well, I got to write Harry's name all over my notebook! Bye!  
  
Misty couldn't believe that her and Draco wouldn't be together. They only became an item in one day and broke up the same day. She felt a slight twinge of envy and lonliness. The bell rang signaling the end of the lesson and Misty wondered if Jamie forgave her. She waited outside of the classroom and Jamie came out. "I accept your apology. I guess you can handle things well on your own sometimes." said Jamie. Nicole came out of the classroom hand in hand with the Boy Who Lived. Nicole looked exceptionally happy and was smiling. "Hello Misty! I'll see you in Charms. Harry and I are going ahead." said Nicole. Once Nicole was out of ear shot Jamie laughed. "Wow. She looks happy. You know what 'going ahead' means don't you?" asked Jamie. Misty laughed, too.   
  
"Does it mean they're going to snog before class starts?" asked Misty. Draco walked out of the classroom avoiding Misty as best he could with his cronies Crabbe and Goyle behind. Jamie sneered at them. "Don't worry about that git and his drooling monkeys. He'll see what he's missing." said Jamie. "He'll break and he'll come crawling back to you." Misty shook her head. "I think it is best for him to stay away. If Voldemort found out his weakness he would surely do something to him." said Misty. "Well, I think he's a prat for making you upset. I'll see you at lunch, ok?" said Jamie walking with Misty upstairs from the dungeons. Jamie went to Divination and Misty went up the grand staircase to Charms. She needed a good lesson of Charms. She always loved that class and got top marks.   
  
LUNCH---  
  
Harry and Nicole were making googly eyes at each other and Ron and Hermione were arguing over Krum again. "Honestly, Ron! He's a friend. Why can't I talk to him? You aren't jealous are you?" said Hermione raising an eyebrow at him. Ron turned slightly red. "NO! Me? Jealous of Vicky? NO WAY!" said Ron. "Harry back me up here!" Harry wasn't listening. He was still making googly eyes at Nicole. "HARRY!" shouted Ron. Harry finally got out of his trance and turned to see a very scarlet Ron. "Uh, sure. What you said..." said Harry. Misty was sitting eating lunch when hundreds of owls came in. She started choking on her food when she saw an owl fly past her. Hermione patted her on the back and gave her some water. "Drink this. You'll feel better." said Hermione. She took a sip of water and saw Draco's concerned face. He looked like he saw something horrible and when he caught her eye he looked away. 'So he really does care...' thought Misty.  
  
A grey owl flew and landed in front of Misty. There was a letter attached to its leg and she untied it. She opened it and it read:  
  
Miss Hosh,  
  
You're invited to the Malfoy Manor during the summer holiday. You may stay as long as you wish. We have heard a great deal about you from Draco and we would be delighted to see you. I also sent Draco a letter as well about the arrangements.  
  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
Misty dropped the letter in a panic. She had heard about Draco's dad. She heard from Harry that he was a Death Eater and couldn't be trusted. She was a bit scared about the whole situation of going to the Malfoy Manor. She heard about his mother, too and wondered if she was as horrible as her husband. She looked up at Draco who looked paler than ever. He apparently had received the letter. "What is it?" asked Hermione. "I am invited to the Malfoy Manor." said Misty. Harry snapped back to reality at the name. "You are going to the Malfoy Manor?!" asked Harry. Misty handed Harry the letter and he read it over. "Oh, Merlin! Do you think he's up to something?" asked Harry. Hermione snatched the letter from Harry and read it. "Wow. He must be up to something." said Hermione. Misty's stomach did a flip flop and made her feel nauseous. "Do you think I should pretend I am sick? I feel sick just thinking about it." said Misty. Hermione shook her head. "You should probably go. You could be a spy. You can get some dirt on Lucius or Voldemort." said Hermione. Ron flinched. "Oh, honestly Ron! You should be able to stand hearing his name by now!"  
  
THE END OF THE YEAR---  
  
"I can't believe I actually passed Potions!" said Ron. People around him started laughing. Misty wasn't as happy as Ron. Sure she would be coming back 7th year, but she couldn't stand the thought of not being with Draco. Then again he thought of going to meet Draco's father was a little unnerving.  
  
HOGSMEADE STATION---  
  
Misty gave all her friends hugs and said her goodbyes. She really didn't want to leave Hogwarts. Fisrtly, she loved the school. And secondly because she had to go to the Malfoy Manor. Her stomach was doing flips and wondered when her parents would pick her up. Her parents never bothered to pick her up at the King's Cross station. Too many muggles. She was getting kind of worried considering her parents were always on time for picking her up every year. "Miss Hosh! Go fetch her Draco..." said a cold voice. Misty turned around and saw Draco walking up to her. "Coming?" asked Draco. Misty had no idea what was going on. "I thought..." Misty said. "My father sent an owl to your parents. He told them that we would be picking you up and bringing you with us to the manor." said Draco barely looking at her. Misty still thought it was a mistake, but followed with her trunk being dragged behind her. "Ah, Miss Hosh. It's good to meet you in person. I am Lucius Malfoy. Draco's father." said Lucius. Misty nodded and followed them out of the station. "We will be taking a portkey to the manor." said Lucius taking up an old tire. Misty place a finger on it and felt a rush of wind. She felt like she was flying, but felt herself fall roughly to the ground again. Draco and Lucius were still standing and Misty got up brushing herself off. "We're here." said Lucius with a hint of pride in his voice. Misty looked around her and saw a beautiful manor in front of her. She saw a garden on the left side of the house where house elves were clearly working.  
  
They all went inside. Misty couldn't believe how stunning everything was. She saw maids dusting knick knacks with their wands and butlers busily going up and down the grand stairs. "Draco, go show Miss Hosh to her room." said Lucius going into the large living room. "Yes, father." said Draco forcefully taking her hand and leading her upstairs. "Draco! Not so tight." said Misty trying to keep herself from tripping. Draco lead her down the corridor and stopped abruptly in front of a door. Draco opened it and led her in. "Here's your room. My room is on the 3rd floor first door to the right if you need anything." Draco was about to leave and close the door behind him when Misty grabbed his hand. "Why didn't you tell me? What's going on? Is your father forcing you into this?" asked Misty dropping her trunk with a thud. Draco just pulled away without another word and slammed the door closed. Misty rubbed her red hand and sat on the plush green bed. How could she have been so dumb? This was Draco Malfoy. Of course he wasn't being forced into being a Death Eater. Draco would have had any excuse to get rid of Harry. He never said he loved her except for when he was drunk, but that didn't count. It was all an act... but why did her heart say differently?  
  
THE STUDY---  
  
Why had he done that to her? She didn't deserve it. Why did he have to mention her to his family? Clearly they had seen a slight change in himself. He had a skip in his step and they knew Draco's weakness. If Draco kept away from her she would not be harmed. He couldn't stand the hurt he saw in her eyes before he had left her in that cold room. If he didn't want her harmed he would have to avoid her all together. He knew his father was testing his loyalty by making him taking her to her room. Lucius knew how he felt about Misty and being in love was not an option as a Malfoy. Especially with a Gryffindor. He was sitting on an armchair in front of an empty fireplace. All of a sudden, green flames appeared in the fireplace. Draco jumped out of his chair and got out his wand. He saw his enemy's head in the green flames. "Potter?" asked Draco. "Uh... hi. Could you go get Misty for me? I'd like to talk to her." said Harry. Draco's face turned red with jealously. "She's not here. She sleeping in her room." lied Draco through clenched teeth. He couldn't believe he had the nerve to call on Misty. "Oh, well I'll try again later. Tell her that I need to talk to her ok?" said Harry's head disappearing w/ the green flames. "DAMN YOU POTTER!" Draco cursed at the fireplace. "IT'S ALL YOUR DAMN FAULT SHE'S HURTING! YOUR DAMN EXISTANCE!"  
  
BACK IN MISTY'S ROOM---  
  
Misty was just sitting and thinking on her bed when she her a soft knock on the door. It was the maid. "Mr. Malfoy requests your presence at dinner downstairs." said the maid. Misty muttered a thank you and the maid left. She didn't know what was going on accept that Draco's father may be planning her demise. Misty took off her robes and put them in her trunk. She changed into her regular clothes. (AN: Meaning muggle...) She went downstairs and through the front entrance hall to the dining room. "MISTY!" shouted a familiar voice. Before Misty saw who was coming towards her she felt a slight slam into her. "Jamie?" asked Misty in confusion. "What are you doing here?" Jamie let go of her when she realized she was actually crushing her. "Draco's dad invited me." said Jamie rolling her eyes. Misty sat down at a large table next to Jamie in the living room. Draco soon joined them soon after. "So are you two still on speaking terms?" asked Jamie. Draco just ignored her and started looking down at the floor. "DRACO! ANSWER ME FERRET!" yelled Jamie making the butler who was standing nearby jump. "Why is it your concern?" asked Draco. Draco didn't seem like he wanted to talk and just glared at her.  
  
Misty couldn't stand being talked about when she was sitting right there. "Draco I would appreciate it if you would stop being such a prat!" shouted Misty. "And you're not helping Jamie!" Jamie looked like she had been slapped and Draco started looking at the floor again. "Well the idget isn't really talking so I thought I'd make him talk. I can be very persuasive." said Jamie grinning. Misty shook her head. "FERRET!" yelled Jamie. Lucius came in at the exact moment and Jamie started to turn red. "Miss Smith. I don't know what your parents let you do at YOUR house but I hardly think that normal people shout at the dinner table." said Lucius sitting down. "Sorry sir." said Jamie. Draco suddenly made a sound like a laugh but tried to change it into a cough. Misty would've laughed too, but she didn't feel like laughing. Draco still wasn't speaking to her. "So Miss Hosh. You're in Gryffindor I've heard am I right?" asked Lucius. Misty nodded. Where exactly was he going with this? "Yes, you are friends with Potter, the Weasley boy, and the Mudblood." said Lucius looking smug. Misty could feel her stomach was in knots from being nervous. Misty couldn't stand anyone who called Hermione a mudblood. One of her hands clenched into a tight fist under the table and Draco seemed to notice Misty getting very tense.  
  
"You do know of course that we only take in purebloods and ones who end up in Slytherin into our family." said Lucius. Misty couldn't understand why Lucius was pointing this out. "Draco will be needing a suitable young woman when he inherits the manor." Jamie looked at Lucius funny. "What's wrong with Misty?" asked Jamie. Lucius just laughed. "You will find out soon enough." replied Lucius. Draco looked like he was sifting nervously in his chair as he said this. "I am pureblood! And so what if I am in Gryffindor!" shouted Misty a bit surprised at her own daring. "It's nothing personal. We just have a family tradition to keep." said Lucius not really surprised by her reaction. "Well you can keep your bloody tradition and your stupid pride!" shouted Misty getting up from the table. Draco didn't say anything but just sat there and watched her reaction. Jamie was just as much in shock and couldn't say anything. Misty walked back upstairs and Jamie went after her. "MISTY!" yelled Jamie running after her. They were already on the 2nd floor and Misty opened her door. "WHAT?!" yelled Misty as she turned around. "Why are you mad at me? I am not the one who told you off." said Jamie.  
  
"Sorry. I think I should just leave. There's no sense in me staying if he doesn't want me here. Draco obviously doesn't want me here anymore." said Misty. "Sure he does. He's just being an idget." said Jamie laughing. Misty didn't look at all amused by this and closed the door. "Misty. Open the door." said Jamie. "Having problems?" asked a drawling voice. Draco had walked upstairs and looked amused. "Your girlfriend slammed the door in my face!" said Jamie. "And it's all your fault! No strike that it's your father's fault, too!" Draco just rolled his eyes. "Well, when she gets mad she gets mad." said Draco. "Not my problem." Jamie glared at Draco. "Why don't you apologize? You're the one who started this crap." said Jamie. Draco just shrugged and started to walk away. "DRACO! HELP ME NOW!" yelled Jamie. Draco sighed and took out his wand. "Alohamora!" said Draco pointing at the door. Jamie looked like she had just remembered she was a witch. "Why didn't I think of that?" asked Jamie. "You're a blonde?" said Draco opening the door for her. "There. I opened it." Draco was about to walk away again but Jamie pushed him inside. "JAMIE! What the bloody hell are you doing?" shouted Draco. "Fixing the problem. You're the problem." said Jamie. Misty had been sitting on her bed and saw Jamie pushing Draco into her room. "Jamie? What are you doing? How did you get in?" asked Misty. "It wasn't that hard." muttered Draco. "Your friend here forgot she was a witch." Misty half laughed and half frowned. "Didn't I make it clear that I didn't want anyone coming in by slamming the door?" asked Misty. "And why the hell are you talking to me again?" Draco didn't answer. "Ok I couldn't stand you guys not talking so I decided to fix the problem." said Jamie.  
  
"Jamie, didn't you hear what his father said? He wants a Slytherin to be with Draco. Not a Gryffindor." said Misty. "Oh boo hoo he can just shove it up his---"Jamie started saying. A maid had come in and Jamie had stopped talking. "Do you mind? We're talking." said Misty. The maid nodded and walked out. "I need to go now. I've got a lot of stuff to do." said Draco about to walk out. "OH NO you don't! You stay here until you apologize." said Jamie. "Malfoys don't apologize." muttered Draco not looking at Misty. Jamie grabbed a hold of his shirt collar and pulled him away from the door. "You do." said Jamie. Draco fought to get away from Jamie, but it was no use. He couldn't even budge an inch. "Apologize NOW!" Draco let his hands fall to his sides in defeat and turned towards Misty. "Could you let me go first?" asked Draco. "You better not run if I let go or you'll have me on your tail all over the manor." said Jamie. She let go of his collar and Draco walked up to Misty. "I em sowry..." said Draco having difficulty with the words. "What? We couldn't quite hear you. Speak louder." said Jamie. Draco glared at Jamie. "I... am... sorry..." said Draco slowly. "See? Now that wasn't that hard now was it?" said Jamie. Draco turned away from Misty and walked out without a word. "I don't think you made a difference." said Misty. "At least he said sorry." said Jamie. "Now that's very difficult for a Malfoy." Misty just nodded her head.  
  
"Well, I'll see you later. Maybe we could do something tomorrow." said Jamie. "Sure." said Misty. Jamie left the room and closed the door behind her. Jamie went upstairs to the third floor and could hear some voices. One seemed aggravated and one seemed very serious. She guessed the aggravated voice was Draco. "Who are you setting me up with?" shouted Draco. "Hopefully not Pansy." Jamie could hear the fireplace crackling in the bedroom. "Draco we need to keep the tradition. Misty is unfit to be your girlfriend. You need someone like Miss Smith. She could be a perfect Death Eater. She has the drive and talent for it." said Lucius. "But Jamie doesn't even like the Death Eaters." said Draco. Lucius sounded like he hadn't even heard Draco say this. "What if I don't want to be a Death Eater..." muttered Draco. Lucius laughed. "Don't joke about things like that. You will become a Death Eater. You already have the mark. Now it's Miss Smith's turn." Jamie couldn't believe what she had just heard. Her and Draco together? And what was worse was that they planned to make her a Death Eater. She ran downstairs to Misty's room on the second floor and knocked on her door as quietly as she could. "Misty?" whispered Jamie. "I need to tell you something important." Misty opened the door a crack. "What? Did the ferret finally die?" asked Misty. "You don't mean that." said Jamie. "Now let me in." Misty let Jamie in and Jamie looked horrified. "What is it? You look like you've seen Draco naked." said Misty. "Worse. Lucius wants to set me up with Draco and make me a Death Eater." said Jamie.   
  
Misty looked worried. "Why would he do that?" asked Misty. "I don't know. To get rid of you I suppose." said Jamie. "But I know one thing. Draco doesn't want to be a Death Eater. I heard him myself." Misty couldn't believe this. "He doesn't?" asked Misty. "I think he was ignoring you because he wanted to protect you." said Jamie. "From what? Death Eaters?" asked Misty. "Yea, and just about the whole Malfoy family." said Jamie. "Well he didn't have to be a big prat!" said Misty. "He could've just told me instead of giving the cold shoulder." Jamie shook her head. "He's a male. For goodness sake they are not immune to stupidity." said Jamie. "Well, it's too late now. Lucius is never going to let me see Draco ever again." said Misty. Misty and Jamie talked for quite a long time about the matter. Jamie finally looked at her watch and realized it was getting late. "Well, how about we talk more about it tomorrow morning? It's getting pretty late." said Jamie. Misty nodded and Jamie left.  
  
MORNING---  
  
Jamie was sleeping and didn't hear Draco come in. "Jamie. Wake up!" said Draco. Jamie just stirred, but showed no sign of waking up. "JAMIE!" shouted Draco. Jamie just didn't wake up. Finally he took her by the shoulders and shook her. "JAMIE!" yelled Draco. But she was still asleep. He saw a glass of water on the side table and poured it over Jamie. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE FERRET!" yelled Jamie all soaking wet. Jamie got out of bed and chased him out of her room. Misty heard the shouting from upstairs, put a robe over her pajamas, and ran out of her bedroom and up the stairs. Draco was being chased by Jamie who looked very mad about something. "DROWN ME WILL YOU?!" shouted Jamie threatening him with her wand. Misty couldn't help, but laugh. Jamie hadn't even realized she was still in her pajamas. Misty took out her wand. "Stupefy!" said Misty with her wand trying to aim at Jamie who wouldn't stand still. Misty had got her and Jamie flew down the corridor. Draco saw Misty and looked a bit shocked. "You know I didn't have to do that." said Misty. Draco didn't say anything. "You'd better leave before I change my mind and put her right." Misty could've sworn she saw a flicker of guilt and sadness on his face before he turned and left the room.  
  
Misty dragged Jamie back inside her room and knelt down beside her and pointed her wand at her. "Enervate!" muttered Misty. Jamie sat up and looked confused and angry at the same time. "Where is he? And why did you stun me?" asked Jamie trying to stand with difficulty. Jamie was about to fall back down, but Misty caught her and held her shoulders to help her stand correctly. "Sorry. Even though I think Draco is a prat, I can't let him get hurt let alone killed." said Misty. "Well, I'll get him next time you won't be there to save his ass." said Jamie finally able to stand on her own. Misty shook her head and chuckled a bit. "Honestly, Jamie. You and your grudges..." said Misty. A maid came into the room and looked surprised to see them up so early. Apparently she had heard Jamie yelling at Draco. "What is going on here? Where is Master Draco?" asked the maid. "I thought I heard him." Misty shifted her feet nervously. "Er... Jamie thought she saw a spider so Draco came in to kill it for her. Isn't that right Jamie?" said Misty giving Jamie a pleading sort of look. Jamie sighed. "Yea, a spider..." said Jamie not sounding at all convincing. The maid didn't look convinced, but didn't question any further. "I thought you'd like to know that we're having a ball. The family's closet relatives will be attending so look your best. It will be held this evening in the ball room at eight o' clock sharp." The maid suddenly left without another word.  
  
"Why do you suppose they're having a ball?" asked Misty. Jamie shrugged. "Probably a bunch of rich stiffs coming to brag." said Jamie. "You don't think there are going to be other Death Eaters do you?" asked Misty. Jamie looked perturbed and worried at her question. "Probably. But of course they're all supposedly former Death Eaters who have had their name cleared." said Jamie. "Let's not talk about it anymore. I don't want to worry anymore." said Misty. "Ok, how about we go to Hogsmeade and see if we can find any dress robes for the ball." said Jamie. Misty smiled and nodded and went back to her own bedroom to get ready. She obviously couldn't go in her night robes. 


	4. The Dance and the Dagger

THUMBSUCKER CHAPTER 4

I MADE A HORRIBLE MISTAKE ON CHAPTER 3! THE DARK MARK IS ON THE WRIST OR FOREARM NOT ON THE HAND SORRY!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misty was walking with her friend Jamie in Hogsmeade looking at all the shops. Misty had almost forgotten completely about Draco when she saw a familiar mess of hair in the front of the Three Broomsticks. "Misty!" shouted Harry as they approached. "I've been trying to contact you forever! What has been going on? Is Malfoy treating you alright?" asked Harry. Jamie glared at him and his insensitiveness. Harry didn't say anything after that. Misty thought that maybe if he did Jamie might punch his face in. Harry, Misty, and Jamie went inside the Three Broomsticks and ordered a couple of butterbeers.

They sat down at a large table and were silent for what seemed like an eternity. "So where are the rest of the dream team?" asked Jamie. Harry blushed slightly and muttered something that couldn't be heard. "What? I couldn't quite hear." said Jamie glaring at him. "They er... said they were going to meet me in the Three Broomsticks, but I guess they got er... distracted..." said Harry. He took a sip of butterbeer after he said this and it looked as though he wanted to wash out all the words as if he has never said them. Misty snorted into her butterbeer and tried not to laugh herself silly.

"So they're off snogging somewhere are they?" asked Jamie grinning. "About time." Harry looked horrible. He had never done anything without Hermione and Ron. He knew that they might forget him completely and go off and leave him with his affairs. "I just can't believe it finally came." said Harry. Misty pat him on the back. "You knew it was coming." said Misty smiling. Harry sighed. "Everything is so different now. So much has changed. Some of it I can't understand, like you and Malfoy." said Harry. "What did you ever see in him?" Misty blushed and her smile faded.

"I don't know what I saw in him. Maybe I was just crazy." said Misty. "He was very romantic, sly, handsome, understanding... an arrogant prat, a liar, a poor excuse for a ferret!" Misty tightened her grip on her mug and look like she was going to break it. "Misty... it's ok. Forget him." said Jamie. Misty let go of her mug and looked like she was going to cry. "How can I forget him when I told him so much?" Misty choked. Harry patted her on the back and Misty leaned on his chest and cried and shook violently. Harry looked surprised by this, but comforted her anyway. Little did they know a pointed faced Slytherin had just arrived at the Three Broomsticks.

Malfoy's hands shook as they clenched into fists when he saw Misty leaning on that Scar Head. If looks could kill Harry would've been lying on the floor dead. 'He has breathed for the last time!' thought Malfoy. 'But how could she confide in _him_? After all they had been through.' Malfoy couldn't stand it. He had to destroy him! He quickly walked over to their table and gave the coldest of glares at Harry. "So... you think you can replace me, Potter?" asked Malfoy cracking his knuckles threateningly. Misty moved away from Harry and looked up at Malfoy questioningly. "What are you talking about M-"started Harry. Misty screamed as Malfoy punched Harry square in the face.

The force of the blow made his fall backwards on his chair. "HARRY!" yelled Misty. Harry's nose was bleeding and his face looked badly bruised where Malfoy had hit him. Misty tried helping him up and put his arm around her shoulders for support. "Once again you proved yourself as a PRAT!" Misty spat in his face as she tried helping Harry out of the pub. Jamie glared at him as she pushed him aside. "Nice going, ferret." Malfoy looked like he had been punched himself. By Misty's words. But he had a right to punch Potter's face in! He was stealing her away from him. 'Get over yourself, Draco. She's obviously still mad at you for not telling her about the Dark Mark.' said his conscience.

He slowly walked outside while people still yelled at him. 'Well, Potter deserves it for touching _my_ Misty!' thought Draco. 'Git. Why should she like you when you're such a prat to her friends all the time? Of course she would pick Potter over you.' said his conscience. 'NO! She doesn't deserve Potter! He isn't right for her!' thought Draco. 'There you go again. You're always trying to assume all the things that she wants. She obviously likes Potter better. Get over it.' said his conscience. Draco cursed under his breath that he was arguing with himself. 'I need to talk to her...' thought Draco. 'I... miss her...'

Misty was with Jamie at the Malfoy Manor again. They had previously taken Harry to St. Mungo's. When they told Ron and Hermione they could tell they felt guilty for leaving Harry alone. "I can't believe that prat!" shouted Misty in Jamie's room pacing. "He just did him in just like that in front of everyone in the pub!" Jamie was sitting on her bed and looked concerned. "Well, he did see you lying on Harry..." remarked Jamie. Misty blushed. "I was emotional at the time! He's just a friend! For Merlin's sake he gets so jealous!" said Misty pacing even faster. "That's what I don't like about Draco. He always jumps to conclusions." Jamie rolled her eyes and grabbed Misty's hand and pulled her down on her bed.

"All guys are like that, Misty. They all jump to conclusions and get all protective. Guys are like animals. They want to protect their territory." said Jamie. "I AM NOT HIS TERRITORY! I have never been his territory. I mean he has been treating me like crap ever since we arrived here." said Misty looking red in the face from yelling. Little did she know that Draco had heard every word accept for the part where Misty said Harry and her were just friends. He had been walking down the corridor when Jamie said something about 'guys are like animals.' "Just try to understand that sometimes people say things they don't mean. Draco obviously said a lot of things he didn't mean and I know you don't mean any of the things you said." said Jamie.

Misty just shrugged. "Now breathe in and breathe out, ok? Calm down." said Jamie patting her on the back. "He had NO right to hit Harry..." said Misty through clenched teeth. "I just think Draco was jealous of him. He had that hate bottled up inside him so long I guess that little embrace triggered it." said Jamie. "I just hope Harry will forgive me. It was my fault that Draco hit him." said Misty. 'No, Misty. Don't ever think that it was your fault.' thought Draco. "No. It wasn't your fault. Draco is just a prat. Harry will be fine. I am surprised that Draco can keep that big head on his shoulders." said Jamie half laughing. Misty moaned in grief. "I can't stop thinking about him. No matter what I do..." said Misty.

"Why don't you just tell him you just want to be friends?" asked Jamie. "No, I can't do that." said Misty standing up and said nothing. "I guess you can visit Harry tomorrow. One of the Healers said he'll be out soon." said Jamie. Misty sighed. "Yea, then I can give him the biggest apology of his life!" laughed Misty. 'So... she really does like Potter. Sounds like the 'big apology' will involve some snogging. Well, I guess I'll just have to forget about asking her back. I'll just apologize.' thought Draco. Draco walked away slowly deep in his thoughts. He shuddered at the thought of his Misty snogging Harry Potter. If only he had stayed long enough to hear more of the conversation.

"I can't ask Draco to just be friends with me. I miss him too much." said Misty. "Well, tell him. Corner him and slap him and snog him senseless. Tell him that he misunderstood and that you and Harry are just good mates." said Jamie grinning at the thought. Misty blushed. "It's easier said than done." said Misty.

NEXT DAY

Misty was looking inside her truck that was sitting on the front end of her bed. She was tossing robes and other clothes over her shoulder and heard a 'oomph!' from the open door. "What are you looking for?" asked Jamie pulling a shirt off her face. "My formal dress robes..." said Misty. "I saw it yesterday." Jamie rolled her eyes. "Maybe if you were a bit organized maybe you would find it." said Jamie putting the shirt on Misty's bed. "I am not as messy as you, Jamie. You know that. I know it was in here somewhere." said Misty still throwing clothes over her shoulder.

Someone cleared their throat and Misty looked at the door to see Draco leaning against the door frame holding a violet dress. "My dress robes! Have you been in my truck, Draco?" asked Misty. "No. You left it out on your bed last night. The maid saw it and thought it was horribly wrinkled so she fixed it for you." said Draco. Misty walked up to him and tried to snatch the dress away. "Draco, give me the dress." said Misty. "Not until you hear me out." said Draco. Misty crossed her arms across her chest impatiently and tapped her foot lightly. "I am listening." said Misty.

Draco looked at his feet nervously. 'Here we go again, Draco. Just say it!' he thought fidgeting with the dress. "Uh... I just wanted to say..." said Draco taking in a breath. "Hold on a minute." said Jamie walking swiftly over to Draco. She grabbed his face and made it look up at Misty. "Make eye contact." said Jamie. "Now say it." Draco made a slight growl at Jamie and then turned his attention to Misty. "I am sorry." said Draco. "There we go." said Jamie letting go of his face. "Sorry for what?" asked Misty. Draco sighed. "I am sorry for punching Potter's face in. I was being a prat. There, I apologized. Now you can go snog with your new boyfriend." said Draco angrily shoving the dress in Misty's arms.

Misty just stood there in complete shock. Her eyes started to fill up with tears and tried to hide her face from Jamie. A few tears stained the dress. "Misty, are you crying?" asked Jamie. Misty only answered with a sob. "Oh, Misty don't cry on the dress. Here I'll lay it out on your bed for you." said Jamie taking the dress away from Misty. Jamie laid out the dress on the bed and hugged Misty. "He is not worth crying over Misty. Ash, Harry, Ravinie, Botan, and all of us are here for you. I know something that will make you feel better. They're all coming to the ball." said Jamie.

"They are?" asked Misty. "Yea, even Harry. I pulled a few strings so he could come." said Jamie. Misty smiled. "Thanks, Jamie." said Misty wiping her tears. "And I asked Marcus to bring a few of his cute friends for you." said Jamie. Misty's smile faded slightly. "I don't feel like playing matchmaker. Please don't set me up. If one of them asks me to dance I'll accept, but NO playing cupid!" said Misty. Jamie smirked. "Ok, I'll let you heal for now. But when you're ready I'll find you a new boyfriend. One that isn't a ferret." said Jamie. Misty laughed half heartily. "So you want me to help you get ready for the ball tomorrow?" asked Jamie. Misty nodded. "Yea, it will be fun."

THE NEXT DAY IN MISTY'S ROOM (AGAIN)

Jamie was already in her green dress. It looked like silk and she had a shear green shawl around her. Her blonde hair was up and she had put jewels in it. Misty was sitting in front of the mirror while Jamie combed her hair. "Oh, cheer up Misty. There will be really cute guys there. They're older, more mature, and much cuter." said Jamie. Misty sighed. Misty stopped crying. She had cried so much last night in her bed she couldn't cry anymore. But she kept this information from Jamie. Jamie put Misty's hair up and left down a few curls. "There. Now you're ready." said Jamie in a cheerful tone.

"I can see you're cheerful." said Misty standing. She was wearing the violet dress. "Obviously, you are thrilled about Flint coming, aren't you?" asked Misty. Jamie smiled. "Yea, I missed him." said Jamie. Misty rolled her eyes. "Honestly, it has only been a few days since school was out and you miss him already?" asked Misty. There was a knock on the door. "Are you ready misses? Guests are arriving. You can come downstairs into the ballroom if you wish." said the maid. "Thank you. We'll be right down." said Misty. Misty took a deep breath.

'Just don't look at him. Ignore him.' thought Misty leaving the room with Jamie after a couple of minutes. They went quickly downstairs and saw people coming in the front door. Misty saw someone with chestnut brown hair she couldn't recognize but when she came up to Jamie and Misty she realized who it was. "Misty! Jamie! I've missed you so much!" said Hermione hugging them both. "Take it easy Hermione. Let them breath." said Ron joining them. In the corner of Misty's eye she saw Ron's arm snake around Hermione's waist. 'Finally...' thought Misty with a smirk.

Harry joined them soon after looking smug. Harry's smiled at Misty's averted his eyes over at Ron and Hermione. Misty tried to muffle her giggles, but to no avail. "What's so funny?" asked Hermione. "Oh, nothing Mrs. Hermione Weasley." said Misty. Hermione blushed at her statement. "MISTY! JAMIE!" said a voice out of no where. Before Misty could blink she felt something hit her. It was Ash. "Ash..." said Jamie trying to breath. "You can let go of us now." Ash let go and looked not the least bit insulted. "Oh, you know you enjoyed that!" said Ash happily.

"Kill me now." said a less enthusiastic voice. It was Ravinie who was always well poised and calm. She looked the complete opposite. She looked horrified to be there. "Why am I wasting my summer like this?" Misty saw that Ravinie was wearing a black dress and so was Ash. But Ravinie's dress had much better detail. Obviously Ravinie didn't have a problem with looking her best. "You look beautiful, Ravinie." said Misty trying to cheer her up. "Likewise." said Ravinie. "MISTY!" said a voice from behind Harry. It was Nicole. She slipped her hand in Harry's hand.

"Hi Nicole you look pretty." said Misty. Nicole smiled. "Aw thanks. Doesn't Harry look handsome?" asked Nicole. Misty laughed. Nicole sounded like she was cooing a little baby boy who ate all his vegetables. "Yes he looks very handsome." said Misty. Draco was standing near the doorway greeting everyone with a fake smile. "Isn't Nicole and Harry the cutest couple?!" said Ash making sure everyone heard. Draco didn't seem to hear. He was busy talking to a young couple who had just arrived. (AN: Doesn't that suck?)

"What about Ron and Hermione?" asked Botan joining them. Ron and Hermione slightly blushed at the mention of their names. "Botan!" said Misty hugging her. "Can't breathe..." said Botan. Misty let go of her. "Sorry I am just glad to see everyone." said Misty. "Have you seen the ferret? He looks pretty good tonight. I think you should go greet him Misty." said Botan. Misty glared at her. "It was just a suggestion." said Botan shrugging. "Isn't anyone going to say hi to me?" asked someone from behind the group. "FLINT!" said Jamie hugging him. "Hey everyone!" said an unmistakable voice. It was Savvie. Everyone greeted her with hugs and smiles. Misty felt like her heart was being tugged on when she saw all the couples surrounding her.

Botan seemed to be reading her mind. "Don't worry about it Misty. I am still single and it doesn't bother me. Ash and Ravinie are single." said Botan. "Yea, that's because Ravinie finds men incredibly stupid and Ash is well she's just too special for a lot of guys." said Misty trying to whisper. Everyone had gone into the ball room already and only Botan, Misty, and some other people were still by the front door. "Want to go find a dancing partner?" asked Botan. Misty shrugged and followed her to the ball room. The ball room was very beautiful. Obviously the Malfoys prided their abode a little too much. Misty was sitting with the rest of the wall flowers watching the couples dance.

Only Misty, Botan, Ravinie, Ash, Savvie, and some other girls were sitting on the sidelines waiting for someone to ask them to dance. Misty saw Jamie and Flint talking to a really fit looking guy who looked at Misty every so often. Misty tried to ignore his gaze and decided to talk to Botan and Savvie who were sitting on either side of her. "I hope Jamie isn't playing matchmaker. I told her not too!" said Misty talking quietly. "By the looks of things she probably is because that guy she was talking to is coming over here." responded Savvie. "He looks very intrigued by you." Misty tried not to look at him. "Excuse me? Which one of you is Misty?" asked the guy. "She is!" said Botan and Misty at the same time pointing at each other.

"Don't be silly, Misty!" said Ash. "It's the one with the violet dress." Misty gave her a cold glare. The guy held out his hand. "Do you want to dance with me?" he asked expectantly. Misty nodded and took his hand. "So what's your name?" asked Misty trying her best to be polite when they started dancing. "It's David. I am a friend of Flint's." he said smiling. "And I am sure Jamie told you all about me." said Misty. David pulled her closer and made Misty extremely uncomfortable. "May I cut in?" asked Harry. 'Thank you! I owe you one Harry!' thought Misty. David looked a bit annoyed but politely let Harry cut in. "Thank you! I felt really uncomfortable." said Misty. Harry laughed. "You looked uncomfortable. Nicole saw your face and told me to save you." said Harry.

"Well, I owe you one. I swear I thought he was going to snog me on the spot!" said Misty. Harry twirled her once. "What do I get for my hard work?" asked Harry. "A new broom for your next birthday?" asked Misty. "Or would you rather a new homework planner?" Harry rolled his eyes. "I still can't get that thing to shut up that Hermione gave me." said Harry. Misty laughed. She was actually having fun. She was with her best friends in the world. She almost forgot about Draco completely but then saw Pansy and Draco dancing nearby. Harry seemed to have read her mind or rather saw them. "Just don't look at them. Concentrate on dancing, ok?" said Harry.

She couldn't believe that Pansy was actually dancing well. She thought that she would probably be extremely clumsy, but she was really good. Or at least Draco was. Misty tried to concentrate on dancing but found herself stepping on Harry's feet. "Ouch! Misty!" said Harry getting annoyed. "Sorry. I guess I am just tired. I should probably go sit down. Thanks for dancing with me, Harry." said Misty kissing him on the cheek. Draco's heart dropped as he saw Misty kissing Potter on the cheek. 'Get over it Draco it was just on the cheek!' thought Draco. 'Why don't you ask her to dance?' said his conscience. 'Why should I?' thought Draco. 'Because you miss her.' said his conscience. Draco stopped dancing with Pansy who had a fit.

Draco didn't hear all the insults she threw at him, but he knew they were pretty bad. Everyone around them gasped at Pansy's outburst. Misty was sitting alone this time. Apparently, Savvie and Botan had found dancing partners and Misty was watching them. She had felt significantly better now that she had danced with Harry. He always knew how to make her feel better. She sighed and closed her eyes and listened to the music. "Do you like our music? You seem to be enjoying it, but you seem like you're not enjoying your stay here." said a drawling voice. Misty's eyes slowly opened. 'Let it be a dream. He's not there.' thought Misty.

"Well, aren't you going to answer me or gawk at me all day?" asked Draco smirking at her. Misty rolled her eyes and groaned. "Well, you're finally talking to me." said Misty. Draco's smirk faded and frowned. "Is that how you greet your host?" asked Draco. "Well, it's the same way you treated your guest." said Misty. Draco chuckled at her cleverness. "Same old Misty." said Draco held out his hand. "Since I am the host and I haven't been very hospitable to you I'll offer you a dance." Misty looked at his hand suspiciously. "How do I know your father hasn't told you to kill me off tonight?" asked Misty. Draco's hand dropped to his side.

"Well isn't that what Death Eaters do, Draco? They kill people, right?" asked Misty. "I see your father and his buddies did a great job with those innocent muggles at the Quidditch World Cup." Draco looked like he had been slapped beyond belief. "Leave my father out of this. I tried to be a nice host, but you spat back at my face." said Draco. "You deserved it after not telling me what you really were. Your father is an awful man who deserves a life sentence to Azkaban!" said Misty standing. Harry saw this and walked over to them. "Is there something wrong?" asked Harry. "Nothing really it's just your _girlfriend_ won't shut her mouth!" said Draco getting a bit louder. "She's not my girlfriend!" said Harry getting angry himself. "Oh please! I saw you two dancing! I know what's going on!" said Draco.

"I can't believe you! I already told you so many times that we are just friends! You were just too stubborn to listen to a word I said!" said Misty slapping him. She ran out of the ballroom and out the front door. "Nice going git!" said Ron from the dance floor. Hermione looked concerned and Ron looked amused at Draco's face. "Just so you know, Malfoy... Nicole is my girlfriend. Misty is like a sister to me. I suggest you go apologize. Or are you too good for that?" said Harry. He walked over to Nicole who looked shocked. Draco just stood there rubbing his red cheek. He had lost count how many times she had slapped him because of his tendency to argue.

Misty was sitting outside in the courtyard. It was almost deserted accept for a few couples who hid in the bushes together. She couldn't stand arguing with him. All she wanted was to be alone. She was surprised that her friends hadn't all followed her to the courtyard. She was grateful that they didn't follow. But little did she know that someone had followed her. Misty was sitting on a cold stone bench. She felt someone sit down beside her. She thought it was Harry, but didn't look at him. "I am sorry you had to see that, Harry." said Misty. "I just needed to let my anger out." The stranger made a sudden movement out of the corner of her eye.

All she saw was a green dress robe that looked familiar. "Well, I am certainly not Potter." said Draco. "I really deserved that last slap, though. I am really, truly sorry." Misty finally looked at him in surprise. "Yea, you did deserve it." said Misty looking up at the sky. "I shouldn't have said those things. I want to be with you, Misty. I've missed you so much. I am sorry for being so jealous of Potter. But I am not sorry for punching him." said Draco with a slight smirk. Misty rolled her eyes. "Are you saying you want to make it work between us as friends?" asked Misty. Draco grabbed her face and made her head turn to look at him. "No, I want it to work between us as more than friends. That's all I've ever wanted in the first place. I've been going crazy without you, Misty." said Draco.

Draco leaned in closer and Misty felt whole for the very first time in days. 'Now I can be with him.' thought Misty. Her eyes snapped open. She had just remembered something. 'NO! I can't be with him! He's a Death Eater! He might be forced to kill everyone I love!' "MISTY! EXPELLIARMUS!" yelled a voice. She felt Draco being thrown away from her. Misty turned around and saw Harry's face who looked horrified. "Harry?! That was totally inappropriate!" said Misty. "I'll tell you what's inappropriate! That backstabber over there!" said Harry pointing at Draco. Draco groaned. He was on the ground with a dagger in his hand. He had planned to kill her!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW! Good twist, huh? MWA HA HA! Wow things are getting interesting! I'll give you a clue to what's coming next in the next chapter... Things are NOT what they seem. Is that REALLY Draco? Hm... Think about it.

3 Misty aka Loony Luna Lovegood


	5. Ruined Relationship

THUMBSUCKER CHAPTER 5

Last time on Thumbsucker Misty was at the special ball at the Malfoy Manor. And Draco had almost killed her. Ok, back to the story! WARNING! Order of the Phoenix SPOILERS!

Draco was lying on the ground in pain. Misty couldn't believe her eyes. 'After all those things he said to me! I had believed him!' thought Misty. "What have I done?" said Draco throwing the dagger aside. Draco looked up at Misty. He reached out his hand to her. "Misty... I didn't mean to..." said Draco as he tried getting up. Misty stood and backed away. "You tried to kill me." said Misty. "Stay away from her Malfoy!" said Harry. Draco looked at the ground and looked like he was angry but Misty saw a tear fall on the cold ground. "Just as I had suspected... that man isn't as stupid as I thought he was." said Ravinie who had been standing behind Harry.

"How did you get there?" asked Harry. "I have my ways." said Ravinie. Ravinie walked up to Draco. "Ravinie no!" said Misty. But Ravinie didn't listen. "Draco didn't mean to do it." said Ravinie. Draco looked at Ravinie oddly. "You believe me?" asked Draco. Ravinie nodded. She turned around to face Harry and Misty. "I saw Lucius put the Imperius Curse on him. He did it right before he was going to go find Misty. Lucius must have told Draco he wanted to talk to him and took him somewhere private to put the curse on him. Isn't that right, Draco?" asked Ravinie looking back at him. Draco nodded still looking ashamed. "I finally came to my senses when Potter hit me with his disarming spell." said Draco.

"Like I said Lucius isn't as stupid as I thought he was. I might have tied Draco up and killed Misty myself, but that would be too much work." said Ravinie. "That's how I might have done it." Misty walked up to him and grabbed his chin and pushed it upward to make him look at her. "I am sorry, Misty. I really am. I am weak." said Draco. Misty shook her head. "You're not weak. You're human. We all have weaknesses." said Misty. Ravinie made a noise that sounded like a hmph. She couldn't believe that for even one second she thought that Draco had betrayed her. It was all his father's doing. "Would you mind if I asked you to dance?" asked Draco. Misty smiled.

"Of course I'll dance with you." said Misty. Draco looked like he had fought an emotional battle with himself. He took Misty by surprise when he hugged her. He didn't seem to want to let go. "I can't believe I almost killed you..." said Draco. Ravinie rolled her eyes and shooed Harry back inside. Misty couldn't believe she was seeing this side of Draco. He was so unselfish and caring. "I think you owe Harry an apology." said Misty. Draco let go of her and looked at her as if she was crazy. "Apologize to Potter?!" said Draco. "Draco if it wasn't for him I would have been dead." said Misty. Draco sighed. "Alright but you know I am doing this for you." said Draco.

Misty and Draco walked back inside and went into the ballroom. Misty nudged Draco in the ribs. "Yes, I know. I'll try to apologize." said Draco smirking. He walked up to Harry. Harry was apparently talking to Nicole and hadn't noticed Draco's presence. "Potter?" said Draco. Harry looked up at him. "What is it? Is Misty in trouble or something?" asked Harry. Draco rolled his eyes. "No she's not in trouble. I just wanted to thank you for... saving her from me." said Draco trying to say it without difficulty. Harry looked at him funny and thought that he heard him wrong. "What?" asked Harry. Draco groaned. "Are you deaf, Potter?! I said thank you!" said Draco.

Nicole tried to stop herself from giggling. It was not like a Malfoy to apologize especially to their sworn enemies. Draco swiftly turned away and started walking toward Misty. Lucius stopped him. He had stepped in front of him. "Ah here you are Draco. Don't you want to see who I paired you up with?" asked Lucius. "No I don't." said Draco trying to get past him. "I believe you already know her." said Lucius. "I am not dancing with Pansy again." said Draco. "No not Miss Parkinson. I want you to dance with Miss Smith." said Lucius. "Why?" asked Draco. "She already has a boyfriend. She's with Marcus. Besides we're just friends." Lucius smirked.

"She deserves much better than Mr. Flint, Draco. She needs a Malfoy." said Lucius. "Now go ask her to dance or I'll kill Miss Hosh myself." Draco was shaking with anger. He had never had this much hate towards his father before. "I will as soon as I tell Misty something." said Draco. Lucius finally let him pass and Draco gave him a cold glare. When he finally reached Misty she looked worried. "What happened? What did he say to you?" asked Misty. "I need to dance with Jamie. My father wants me to do it. He said he'd kill you himself if I didn't. It's the only way you'll be safe." said Draco grabbing her shoulders. Misty opened her mouth to say something but decided not to. Draco let go of her and began walking towards Jamie.

Flint was sitting next to Jamie. Flint spotted Draco coming over. "What in the world is he doing?" said Flint eyeing him suspiciously. Draco finally reached them and he looked really tense. "What's wrong?" asked Jamie. "I need to dance with you Jamie. My father wants it. He said he'll kill Misty if I don't." said Draco. Flint looked like Jamie had dumped him. "What? Tell me you're making that up!" said Flint. "Calm down Marcus. We need to do this for Misty's safety." said Jamie standing and taking Draco's outstretched hand. "But..." started Flint. Draco and Jamie started dancing and Misty came over and sat next to Flint looking steamed. She hated it. "Thanks a lot Misty." said Flint.

"You think I enjoy looking at this?" asked Misty. "It's not my fault. Draco's father obviously has a problem with me. And he wants Jamie to be with Draco instead of you." Flint looked mutinous. "Draco's father did this?" asked Flint looking around for any sight of him. "Who else did you think that Draco was making an excuse to dance with Jamie?" asked Misty. "Well, sort of..." said Flint looking slightly embarrassed. "That awful man put the Imperius Curse on Draco and made him almost kill me." said Misty. Flint wasn't listening. His face was turning red. He was glaring intently at Draco. "If he touches her..." muttered Flint. Misty started laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Flint. "You." said Misty. "You're so jealous of him aren't you?" Flint glared at her. "And you aren't jealous of Jamie?" asked Flint. Misty frowned. "Well at least there isn't steam coming out of my ears." said Misty. Finally the song was over and Misty stood so Jamie could take back her seat. "Draco told me about what happened. Are you ok?" asked Jamie ignoring Flint who was acting like a overprotective father. Misty nodded. Draco was called by his father. They were talking and it didn't look very good by Draco's expression. Lucius had a wine glass raised and tapped it lightly. "Attention everyone! My son has wonderful news!" he said smiling at everyone.

Draco stepped forward and looked like he was being sentenced to Azkaban. "I going to make a toast to the woman I love." said Draco. "Jamie Smith and I are getting married." All color seemed to have drained from Jamie's face when she heard her name. Flint was choking and Misty couldn't believe what she had heard. Draco looked paler than ever and walked out of the ballroom. Harry and Nicole rushed over with Ron and Hermione. "What happened?" asked Ron. "What do you think happened?" asked Hermione. "You are so tactless..." Ron frowned. Ash, Ravinie, and Botan rushed over too and they didn't look surprised. "Well, you guys look calm..." said Nicole looking at them. Ravinie shrugged. "I knew that was going to happen." said Ravinie.

"And how is that?" asked Hermione. Ravinie sighed. "Didn't you see what was coming? Being the horrible man Lucius is...?" said Ravinie impatiently. Flint looked really pale and didn't move. Jamie was silent but was listening to the conversation. "Do you think someone should fetch Draco?" asked Nicole. Ravinie shook her head. "Out of respect of his feelings I think we should leave him alone." said Ravinie. Lucius walked over to Jamie who looked paler than ever. "Could I speak with you Miss Smith?" asked Lucius and then he looked over at the others who were around her. "Alone?" Jamie nodded and left the group with Lucius. Harry looked at Misty with concern. "Are you going to be ok?" asked Harry. Misty nodded. She knew that he knew that she was not ok.

"You liar." said Nicole eyeing her suspiciously. Meanwhile outside in the courtyard Draco was sitting on a cold bench. 'I can't believe I just did that.' thought Draco. 'I hope Jamie won't kill me. Or worse! FLINT!' Draco was looking at the ground wondering what to do. Meanwhile Jamie and Lucius were in the living room. Jamie looked nervous being alone with Lucius. "I want you to know that you that you will soon be part of this family whether you like it or not." said Lucius. "I want you to go fetch Draco. The guests want to congratulate the lucky couple." Jamie couldn't speak. She stood and headed for the courtyard. Draco was throwing pebbles at bushes and heard some cursing from a couple he didn't know. Apparently he had disturbed them.

Jamie walked in and stood behind him. "It's not nice to throw rocks at your guests, Draco." said Jamie. Draco didn't turn around. "I thought you'd be inside trying to calm Flint down." said Draco. Jamie laughed. "He left so you won't have to worry about him." said Jamie. "Oh and your father had a nice little chat with me." Draco looked up at her this time. "What did he tell you?" asked Draco. Jamie sighed and sat down next to Draco. "He said that I was going to be part of the family whether I liked it or not." replied Jamie. Draco looked really depressed. "Is Misty alright?" asked Draco. Jamie didn't nod or shake her head.

"I didn't get a chance to really look at her. I was a bit occupied seeing as you were declaring your love for me in front of everyone." said Jamie. Draco laughed lightly. "The sacrifices I have to make for her..." said Draco. Jamie frowned at him. "I have to make sacrifices, too!" said Jamie. "I didn't beg to be married you know! I am not even out of school yet! Do you know what my parents will say?!" Draco started laughing. "Well, the Malfoys have been alive for generations. We have certain traditions to keep." said Draco. "First, a Malfoy must marry a pure blooded witch, and she has to be in Slytherin." Jamie made a groan in annoyance. Draco couldn't stop laughing. "I will turn you into a ferret! And I won't care how much Misty complains!" said Jamie. Draco's laughing didn't stop.

"Do what you want to me. It's just worth seeing the look on your face." said Draco. Jamie glared at him. "I don't understand why Misty puts up with you." said Jamie. Draco smirked. "Because I am good looking and an all around nice guy?" asked Draco. This time Jamie started laughing. "What HAVE you done with the Draco I know?" asked Jamie. Draco just shrugged. "He finally matured?" asked Draco. "Ah... well you have finally hit puberty?" asked Jamie. "That's not even remotely funny..." frowned Draco. "Let's go _dear_ Draco. We have an appearance to make. Your father wants it." said Jamie. Draco sighed. "Might as well..." said Draco. They walked in together and were greeted by tremendous applause.

"Ah here comes the couple now!" said Lucius smiling at them. Lucius walked behind them and clamped their hands together forcefully. Draco who was known for smirking and not smiling the corner of his mouth twitched and tried to put on a smile. Jamie was better at putting on a fake smile than Draco because she wasn't twitching. Jamie thought she heard Ash giggling insanely. Something caught Jamie's eye and saw Flint coming into the ballroom avoiding eye contact with either of them. Jamie felt Draco shudder and saw Flint walk over to Misty who looked close to tears. "Why don't you go talk to Misty while I go talk to Flint?" whispered Jamie. Draco nodded and they finally let go of each others hands.

Draco walked up to Misty who started crying and Jamie went over to Flint. Flint didn't seem like he wanted to talk. "Could you please listen?" asked Jamie. Flint looked like he was about to explode with anger. "WHY WERE YOU HOLDING HAND WITH MALFOY?!" yelled Flint. Jamie blushed. "Well, it wasn't my fault. Lucius put us up to it." said Jamie. "I DON'T CARE! YOU COULD HAVE JUST NOT HELD HIS HAND! THERE WAS NO NEED FOR THAT!" shouted Flint even louder. Jamie's face turned red and looked like she had been slapped by him. "Why can't you ever trust me?!" asked Jamie who starting crying. She ran out of the ballroom. Draco saw this and stared after her.

"DRACO?! What's going on? Why were you guys holding hands like that?" asked Misty. Draco finally realized that Misty was yelling at him and saw that she was ready for hysterics. "It was nothing. My father put us up to it." said Draco. "You don't understand. If I don't marry Jamie my father will do something horrible to you." Draco took Misty's hands in his. Misty's crying made her shake violently. "What about us?" asked Misty. Draco raised one of her hands to his lips and kissed it. "I will always think of you. Jamie and I will be nothing more than friends. My father wants us to marry before we go back to school for seventh year." said Draco. Draco let go of her hands and walked over to a couple who was beckoning him over.

Misty could hear someone come up behind her. "Don't worry Misty. It will be alright. Once we prove that Lucius is trying something funny he will be in Azkaban permanently with his fellow Death Eaters." said Nicole patting her on the back. Misty turned around and cried on Nicole's shoulder. Ravinie had walked over to Lucius who was apparently alone. "That was a sick, twisted thing you did. I respect that, but when you hurt my friends that's when I get angry." said Ravinie. Lucius looked at her as if she was crazy for talking to him in that way. "Don't talk about things you don't understand you silly girl." said Lucius.

Ravinie gave a dark look that made Lucius uneasy. "I am not a silly girl. I have seen things that would make the hairs stand up on the back of your neck. Don't underestimate me. I know what you're up to." said Ravinie coldly. She turned away leaving Lucius with his thoughts. After the ball everyone tried their hardest not to mention Draco and tried to cheer her up. Hermione had to shush Ron before he made things worse. Misty, Nicole, Hermione, and Harry were spending their time at the burrow. Ash and Ravinie were both on summer vacation and Jamie was forced to stay at the Malfoy manor. Jamie sent letters to the Burrow trying not to mention anything that was going on.

But Misty insisted on telling her what they were doing. It wasn't easy telling Misty in the nicest way, 'We're planning the wedding.' Misty pretended not to be bothered by it, but everyone knew better. At the end of the week on Friday one of Jamie's owls flew in through the window in the kitchen. Misty was helping Mrs. Weasley cook dinner and Ron yelped when the owl screeched by. Misty took the letter from the owl and ripped open the envelope. She took the letter out and read it. She sat down at the table looking like she was sentenced to hundred detentions. "What is it?" asked Ron. "Is everything ok?" Hermione was sitting next to Ron and looked at Misty. "Draco and Jamie are sharing a room at Hogwarts next year. Lucius arranged it with Dumbledore." said Misty putting the letter down on the table.

Mrs. Weasley placed a hand on Misty's shoulder. "Oh don't worry dear. I still have one eligible son. Charlie will be perfect for you." said Mrs. Weasley brightly. "That Malfoy boy is simply awful." Hermione gave Mrs. Weasley a reproachful look and cleared her throat. Mrs. Weasley got the message and went back to cooking dinner. "What about Percy, Fred, and George mum?" asked Ron. "They're eligible." Mrs. Weasley turned around and frowned. "Percy has not yet apologized yet. I think he's too stubborn to admit he was wrong about You-Know-Who coming back. And I am afraid of what Fred and George might do to Misty. They'll either fight over who gets her or fight over who will give her fake wands and all those awful things they're selling..." said Mrs. Weasley.

Harry joined the table and sat down next to Misty. "He's still in London?" asked Harry. Mrs. Weasley gave them all plates and smiled fondly at Harry. "Yes unfortunately he is." said Mrs. Weasley. "I just wish everyone would come to dinner. Where are they?" asked Mrs. Weasley folding her arms across her chest. Ron shrugged and began to eat. "Last time I saw Ginny and Nicole they were playing with Crookshanks outside." said Hermione. Mrs. Weasley went out the front door and called to them. Nicole and Ginny ran in giggling madly. "What on earth are you two on about?" asked Mrs. Weasley coming in. Nicole sat down on the other side of Harry and Ginny sat down on the other side of Misty.

Ginny tried to suppress her giggles. "Bill and Charlie are chasing Crookshanks. Crookshanks was chasing the gnomes and Bill and Charlie told us to stand back and they would take care of it. But you should've seen them running!" said Ginny. Ron laughed at the thought of his older brothers chasing Crookshanks. "I thought they de-gnomed the garden yesterday. Ah well. I guess I'll have to do that tomorrow." said Mrs. Weasley. Bill and Charlie came in and they were covered in dirt and both looked tired from running. "What happened to you two?" asked Nicole giggling. Bill had a wand in his right hand and used his other hand to wipe off dirt from his face. Charlie closed the door and held Crookshanks in one arm. "We fell alright? We were trying to get Hermione's cat before it hurt itself trying to chase the gnomes." said Bill. Misty laughed. "It looks like you two got hurt more than Crookshanks." said Misty.

Bill and Charlie frowned at Misty. "Well, I'll be upstairs taking a nap if anyone needs me." said Misty getting up and going upstairs. "Wow. She's really taking it hard..." said Harry looking after her. Bill and Charlie exchanged looks and then looked at Harry. "What are you talking about?" asked Charlie. "Her boyfriend broke up with her..." said Nicole in a whispered tone. "Who's her boyfriend?" asked Charlie. "It's that git Malfoy." said Ron stabbing his eggs. "Draco Malfoy?" asked Charlie. "Who else would we be talking about?" asked Hermione. "Why did they go out in the first place?" asked Charlie. "Well, Charlie. It starts when someone likes another person. Do I have to explain the birds and the bees for you, too?" asked Ginny. Nicole giggled.

"I know that! But Draco Malfoy?! She can do a lot better!" said Charlie. "Well, why don't you go cheer her up dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley. "I thought she was napping..." said Charlie. "Honestly... that always means she's crying her eyes out upstairs." said Hermione. Charlie sighed and trudged upstairs. He finally reached the room that Ginny, Nicole, Hermione, and Misty shared. He opened the door slowly and could hear sniffles as he entered. "Misty?" he said in a quiet voice. "Are you ok?" He saw Misty sprawled out on her bed and she had her face buried in her pillow. Misty jumped at his voice and sat up and wiped her eyes quickly. "Yea I am ok. What is it? Does your mum need help in the kitchen?" asked Misty. "No I just wanted to see if you were ok. I mean with the whole breakup with Malfoy and all..." said Charlie. Misty blushed.

"I WAS NOT CRYING ABOUT HIM, OK?!" shouted Misty rather snappishly and threw her pillow at him. "AH! MMMPPPHH! Stop! I didn't say you were. You just seemed a little down." said Charlie. Charlie approached her and Misty started crying. He didn't know what to do so he just wanted to comfort her so he hugged her. There was a whooshing sound coming from the fireplace but Misty's crying muffled it and Charlie didn't take any notice. Misty calmed down a little and pulled away. Draco's head had appeared in the fireplace. "How about you come downstairs with me and watch Bill and I duel?" asked Charlie smiling. Misty nodded. "I guess..." said Misty. "Thanks for making me feel better." Misty kissed Charlie on the cheek and hugged him. 'How could you?! You... you replaced ME with a Weasley?! Two can play at this game.' thought Draco disappearing.

"I just didn't want to see you crying over that prat Malfoy." blushed Charlie. (AN: Draco has a tendency to pop in at the wrong time doesn't he?) Misty smiled. "If I wasn't completely in love with Draco I would've picked you." said Misty. Charlie looked surprised. Misty laughed at his expression. "I was just kidding!" said Misty. Charlie laughed himself. "So you don't think I am attractive?" asked Charlie. Misty rolled her eyes. "Of course I think you're attractive, but I don't _feel_ the same way for you the way I do Draco. Besides if I did date you every time I would look at you I would be reminded constantly of Ron!" laughed Misty. Charlie frowned. "Do I really look like Ron?" asked Charlie. Misty sighed. "You still can't take a joke? I was kidding about you looking like him. I mean you do have similar physical aspects, but you aren't like Fred and George. You guys don't look alike." said Misty.


End file.
